Bring Me Home Book l: Home Is Where The Heart Is Lost
by AmyMelissa
Summary: A race to find and defeat the bad guys, while trying to keep the good guys alive. First book in the Bring Me Home Trilogy. Includes ROTG, Frozen, Brave, and Tangled.
1. Let's Go

**Hello all those Brave/Frozen fans out there…! This is just a story on how Merida meets Anna, Jack and Elsa, since Norway and Scotland are close enough together, there is a chance that they could meet, so…yeah. This story actually has characters from **_**3**_** movies in it. Jack Frost from **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**; Elsa, their parents and Anna from **_**Frozen**_**; and Merida, the Triplets, King Fergus, and Queen Elinor from **_**Brave**_**.**

**Merida's POV**

I sigh and flop down on the bed. "Mum, let's go. We're going to be late."She stands up and smiles. "Merida, we will be fine. Your father is also still packing, so we have time."

I huff with impatience and roll over to my stomach, watching my mother pack my black dress into the bag. When she turns, I take a peek at what she has packed. My favorite green dress, my black dress, a deep purple one, and a dark blue one, like hers.

She turns to find me peeking and smiles. "Merida, how 'bout you go shoot some, and I will send one of the triplets to get you when we are in fact ready to go." I jump eagerly at the idea, grab my bow and sheath arrows and run out, leaving my mum standing there, suppressing a smile.

I slide down the staircase, and run out to the stables, where I grab onto Angus' reins and jump onto him. He gallops out of the stables, through the gate, and across the bridge. I load my bow and shoot at the nearest target, which is simply a tree trunk with red rings painted on it.

A bulls-eye as usual, I think, and see the next target coming up fast. I load an arrow and put another in my mouth, preparing it for another sign. I loosen the arrow, and smile when it finds its mark on the tree, where there are many others sticking there, from other times I have hit the mark.

As I fire my last arrow into the last target, I hear a voice calling my name. "Merida! Merida!" I recognize it as my father's.

I gallop towards his voice, and arrive there soon, as I can see his hulking figure cloaked in a bear skin cape on his horse, Jaslene. I trot my horse up behind his, and yell, "Boo!" he jumps, causing Jaslene to rear, throwing him off. I sit there, on Angus, laughing like a maniac.

He gets up, dusts himself off, and gets back up onto Jaslene while trying not to smile. "Merida, we are ready to get a move on." He flicks the reins, and Jaslene gallops off, and I follow him back through the woods, and to the bridge, where my mum is already waiting.

She is on one horse, and my brothers are on another horse, led by one of our servants, Jasper. A third horse is also being led by him. Grande, our speckled mare, is carrying the bags, containing our clothes.

My mum smiles at me and turns her horse, Blanche, to Jasper. "Are we ready, Jasper?" He nods. "Yes, you're Highness." She nods. "Alrightly then, let's get a move on!"

I can hardly contain my smile as I fall into a trot next to my mum. We are on our way to Arendelle! "I can't wait to see Anna!" I say, already thinking about when we arrive. My mum laughs. "The castle hasn't even left my sight, and you are already daydreaming?"

I laugh. "I'm sorry, I just can't wait to get there! I, Anna and Elsa are going to have sooo much fun!" My mum laughs, but grows serious. "Now, Merida, remember that Anna is married no, and that Elsa is engaged."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim. "I thought that only Anna was together with someone…what about Elsa?" She smiles. "She has met a nice man with the same set of…_likes_ as her." I notice that she hesitates when she says 'likes', as if she can't find the word to describe what he has shown her.

**Well, there is the first chapter. R&R! (Which is read and review, not rest and relaxation.) Hope you like it!**


	2. Say What?

**Chapter 2**

**Merida's POV**

I sigh as my mum gets off her horse _again_, for like, the 6th time since we left the castle. She reaches into Blanche's saddlebags to grab the map. My da also gets off Jaslene, and joins her at her side while she spreads out the map onto a tree trunk. I roll my eyes and hop off Angus.

I walk by mum and whisper. "I'm going to go get Angus, Jaslene, and Blanche some water." She nods, looking at me. "What about Silver and Lily?" I sigh and look at the 2 horses bearing the bags and my wee devil brothers.

I nod. "Ok, I'll be back." I walk back to Silver, and retrieve a bucket off her back. Then I swing my bow over my head, and my sheath of arrows go onto my right back shoulder blade.

I wave at my da before walking into the forest. I walk for a bit, then stop and listen for a stream, river, or any source of water for that matter. I hear a _swooshing_ sound, and find myself running over a field of moss to the creek.

I smile and fil the bucket with water, splashing my face with it, before wiping my face with my dress. I smile at the thought that my mum would scold me before, but now she just eyes me, and she'll probably make me change my dress before we get to Arendelle.

I look up and see the Northern Lights, and if I squint, I swear that I can see the castle. But I shake my head. I'm just seeing things. I am turning around when I feel a sudden cold breeze blow up the back of my dress. I turn and see a hint of blue, like the color of ice, on the top of the castle, but it disappears before I can tell whether I'm dreaming or not.

I know that the castle of Arendelle is nearly on a fiord, and I think that is what this stream runs into, or out of. I can see the faint outline of ships, but I'm certain whether they are real, or just a figment of my imagination.

I head back to camp, where I see the sun is setting, and Jasper and my father have set up the tents and got the horses settled. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Why are we set up when we are so close?" my mum looks at me. "We aren't close, Merida." I nod.

"Ya we are mum. I saw the castle." She rubs her forehead. "We will be there tomorrow, then. Be patient." I sigh with impatience, and go to Angus. "Mum, do we need any meat for supper?" She doesn't even look up. "Yes."

I smile at myself, and what I am planning to do. "I'll smoke the meat before I get back, so the boys won't try to eat it until it's cooked." I give a pointed look at them, but they are already squatted on the ground, playing with a salamander.

I turn Angus around, and gallop back to the stream. I load my bow, and aim at the stream. _Splash._ I smile and retrieve the arrow, laughing at the fish on the other end. This reminds me of just a week ago, when I had to teach my mum how to fish on her own.

That's why I am doing this. I'll catch a lot, smoke them, and bring them back to camp. It's an inside joke with me and my mum. When I accidently turned her into a bear, we had to leave the castle quickly, because dada was seeking revenge on his leg.

Mor'du was the bear that my da lost his leg to. It was on my birthday. I was blabbering on to my mum about how the Willows of the Wisp were real, and I saw a shadow fall over e and my mum. "Well he should because-AHH!"

My da had turned, grabbed a spear, and told us to run. My mother ran to Blanche, straddled her, and off we went galloping.

I saw the monster rip the spearhead of the spear, and my dad grabbed his sword. "Come on, then!"

I couldn't see anything else, because my mum covered my eyes, and when I tried to see through the cracks between her fingers, we rounded a tree, and I couldn't see the fight.

I held tightly to my new present form my da, trying to catch a glimpse of the fight against Mor'du. My mum rode back to the castle, ad yelled up to the gatekeepers. "King Fergus is under attack by Mor'du. He needs backup." Knights were assembled, and they rushed of, all on horses.

They returned late that night, with da on a horse, his leg wrapped in a bloody cloth. My mum sent me to bed immediately, and the next day, he had a wooden leg.

**There is the second chapter! When I last checked, this story was viewed 21 times, but no one reviewed. =( Review to tell me how I'm doing, please!**

**The horse names are a little confusing, so here they are:**

**-Angus belongs to Merida, carried her**

**-Jaslene belongs to her da, carried him**

**-Blanche belongs to her mum, carried her**

**-Lily is no one's, carried the triplets**

**-Silver is Jasper's, carried the supplies, bags, ect… **


	3. Jelsa

**I'm sorry about the delay, I had to help some friends clear their back yard, and it took forever!** **Finally, we will see some Jack/Elsa fluff, and a bit of Anna/Kristoff. Here we go!**

**Chapter 3**

**Elsa's POV**

I stand at the balcony, like the day of my coronation. I'm looking out at the city of Arendelle, smiling. I am so happy that I am queen of this city.

I chose to keep my Snow Queen outfit, the light blue dress that flatters my curves with a cape, and my hair in a messy braid. I un-clasp my hands from out in front of me, and wave to Anna, who is currently pulling her boyfriend, Kristoff, through the gates. She smiles at me and waves. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." I say, and she laughs, and I lose sight of them in the crowd that is beginning to come through the gates. I sigh. I forgot about the meeting. We lost Weaselton after my fiasco, because the duke plotted against us. And his guards tried to kill me.

So now Anna and I will pick another major trade partner. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose, fighting off a headache that comes with the stress of being a queen. The only things that changed, really is:

1) Anna and I talk more often. We have a better relationship.

2) I am seeing someone.

3) I have to wear a crown.

I sigh again. I can't help it. I hear a hushed giggly whisper behind me and turn to see Jack standing there. He grabs my hand and pulls me into and embrace. I laugh at him and he laughs back. "Ha-ha Miss. Snow Queen."

I pull back. "I'm sorry Jack, but I have to go." "Where?" he asks, curious. "A meeting. And I am going to be late-" I head towards the door, but he blocks it.

"Jack Frost," I say, scolding him, "you will move or I will have to freeze you where you stand." He laughs. "Bring it, Elsa."

I shake my head. "Ok, but don't say that I didn't warn you!" I ball my hands to fists, and uncurl them fast. A sheet of ice splays from them, but Jack creates an ice shield with his staff.

He laughs at me. "Is that the best you can do, Es?" I scowl at my nickname. "No." I catch him off guard while he is laughing, and spray at his general direction with ice. It sweeps across his leg, gluing him to the ground. He yelps in surprise. "WHAT?!"

I laugh, and walk up to him. "Gotcha. Now, while I am gone, you will try to free yourself, but you will fail."

I walk around him. "Good luck." I toss over my shoulder, before I walk out of the room, close the door, and walk down the hallway.

I can hear his frustrated groan from the other end of the corridor, and I laugh at his helplessness. If he doesn't break out by the time I get back, I'll help him out of the ice.

"You're Majesty." I halt at the meeting room door, and wait for the door to open. Anna is nowhere to be found, but 3 of the 4 merchants from the towns I invited are here.

I sit down, after they all bow. "Please, sit." I say, and sweep my hand out, showing them their place. They sit, and we begin.

We are halfway through the meeting when there is a knock. "Enter." I say, and a guard sticks his head in. "You're Highness," he says, "I am sorry to interrupt, but King Fergus and Queen Elinor have arrived." I almost jump from my seat, with excitement.

"Let them in." The guard opens the door more widely, and they enter with heads high, even though they know that they are late. Anna comes in behind them, trying to get to her seat without being seen by me. By her side is Merida.

**Well, that's a wrap! Now, I have something to say. I HAVE 43 VIEWS, BUT NOT ONE REVIEW! The first person to review will get to pick the name of the OC that Merida falls in love with. There, that's a fair deal.**

**I get a review, and you get to name the OC. Fair enough! Until next time, bye!**

**=)**


	4. The Meeting

**Thanks you to all the people who had the decency to review this, and shame on all of you who didn't. jk. Now, I have to thank hcsp1 for the name, it was amazing! **

**Chapter 4**

**Anna's POV**

I sigh and try to hold up my head with my hands. Meetings like this are sooo boring. Merida sits next to me, playing with her hair. I sneak a peek at her and see that her attention is elsewhere.

I follow her line of sight and giggle when I see she is looking at Mr. Pit Prower, the duke of Etalon. His brown hair shines in the sun, and I can see that Merida is staring at him, twirling her own bright red fiery hair around her finger. I nudge her.

"Love sick over there, are you?" I whisper in a playful tone. She scoffs and pushes me away lightly. "Shut up Anna."

I chuckle softly, and glance around to make sure our conversation had gone unnoticed. By the way no one is looking at us, I can assume no one overheard it.

I take a look at Elsa, and see that she is propping her head up with her fists, elbows on her hand rests on her throne.

Mr. What-Ever-His-Name-Was-I-Wasn't-Listening bows to Elsa, and she nods graciously. "How about a lunch break, gentlemen, because it is almost noon." They nod in agreement, and leave. "Merida, let's go!" I grab the red-heads arm and pull her out of the stuffy silent room. "Now you can teach me how to shoot!"

She laughs, and right before we clear the room, I see Elsa smile at our conversation, and walk out of the opposite door, which leads down a hallway to her room.

_She's probably going to go see Jack._ I think, and pull Merida along. I go to fly around the corner, but her hand slips from mine. I turn and find her standing there, hands on her hips. "Anna, when did Elsa get a boyfriend?" My smile disappears.

"Um, it was right after she came back, unfroze Arendelle, and banned Hans." I wince at his name, the name brining back memories that I don't want to remember.

"I was with Kristoff, and whenever we held hands, or showed any romantic stuff around her, her face would get all pinched up, and her eyes would look like they lost all their happiness. She was lonely. Then one day, a man came to town. He had white-blond hair like her, wore a shaggy brown sweatshirt, blue pants, and held a staff curved at the top like a cane."

She nods. "Go on, Anna."

"Anyway, he tried to start freezing stuff, and she had this **huge** fight with him. There was ice everywhere, and she fought him day and night. When it was over, she told him to leave, but he…"

She ducks her head, looking for more. "He…?"

I sigh. "He kissed her." She gasps, and I smile. "Yeah, she was like 'what?!' and he just smiled and flew off. Later he re-appeared, and asked her out. For some odd reason she said yes, I dunno."

Merida sighs. "Man, that's…weird." I smile. "Yeah. Now let's go, the dukes will be done eating soon, and I still haven't learned how to shoot a bow and arrow!"

**Jack's POV**

My legs hurt from trying to break away from the ice, and I groan. This is harder than I thought. "Wow, Jack. Reminder to self, never mess with El again." I pull at the ice again, and I budges. I slowly move the ice chunk with my feet in it over to the window, where I open it. The heat starts to melt the ice as soon as it hits it, and I smile.

I hear the door open, and I am looking into the beautiful sapphire eyes of Queen Elsa.

She laughs when she sees me. "Oh, Jack, having some trouble?" I huff in exasperation. "How'd you figure that out, Sherlock?" She giggles. She's so cute when she does that.

"Here, let me help you with that." She closes her eyes, balls up her fists, and releases them, and the ice around my feet disappear. I jump, excited that I can finally move around. I fly up and down, and she stands there, watching me frolic in the air above her.

I come down and hold out my hand to her. She looks at me and smirks. "Sorry, but I don't have any pixie dust." I laugh and grab her hand. "Am I supposed to think happy thoughts?" she asks, and I smile. "Well you are looking at me, so that shouldn't be too hard."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't push your luck, Jack. I can and I will put you back into the block of ice."

I hold up my hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, fine. I stop." She smiles. "Thank you."

**Well, there it is! You will be properly introduced to Pit Prower in the next chapter. And, leave a review? They make my day, it would be awesome!**

**Thoughts, Comments, Concerns? There is a little button below this that syas 'Review.' IT'S THERE FOR A REASON! =) **


	5. Rotten Timing

**This chapter is sorta short, I'm sorry about that. THIS STORY HAD BEEN VEIWED 83 TIMES BUT IT BARELY HAS 5 REVIEWS! If you want me to get better at writing, you have to tell me. **

**Chapter 5**

**Elsa's POV**

The three dukes of Etalon, Wellston, and Retatown stand before me, nervous. I smile. "All of your presentations were fine, gentlemen, but there was one that went beyond what I expected." I take a deep breath. "Mr. Prower of Etalon, I have decided that you shall be our new trade partner.

The duke of Wellston, Mr. James Shalland and the duke of Retatown, Mr. Samuel Waters, stand there, shaking with bottled-up rage. I turn to address them. "Although your presentations were very nice, Etalon had the things we needed, and we had the things that they required."

I continue, and their faces clearly show anger, defeat, and hurt. "You are dismissed gentlemen, but Mr. Prower, I ask that you stay, so we can discuss our agreement."

He bows. "Yes, you're Majesty. I thank you for choosing Etalon as your new trade partner. "Yes, Mr. Prower. We will discuss our arrangement after dinner." He looks surprised. "Queen Elsa, is it already 6:00?"

I laugh. "No Sir Prower, I am just famished from all this talking and having to choose. Ugh!" I laugh, and he laughs with me. I dismiss him, and walk back to my room, where the guards outside the door bow to me and I nod to them. I open the door, and see Jack out on the balcony, his back to me.

I walk up to him, and put my arms around his shoulders, and he jumps a little, and I laugh softly. "Did I scare you?" He shakes his head, causing his white-blond hair to go back and forth. "No."

I laugh and lightly punch his arm. "Uh-huh. Sure, Jack." He turns and smiles at me. He leans down, and I close my eyes. I start to close the space between our lips, but I hear a knock on the door.

"Elsa? Can I use your bow? Merida is helping me learn how to shoot, and you don't use yours very often."

Jack sighs, and his hand drops from my chin. I open my eyes. "Coming Anna." He looks at me and chuckles softly. "You sister has rotten timing."

I retrieve my bow off the wall by the portrait of my father. "You better believe it, Jack."

I open the door, and see Merida and Anna standing there, quietly talking. I smile at them and open the door wider. "Here you are girls." Merida turns to me with wide eyes. "You shoot?"

I laugh. "Yes." She shakes her head. "I gotta see this. Come on down to the garden with us. I challenge you to an archery match."

I smile at the red-head. "You're on." I turn to Jack, moving so the girls can see where he is standing on the balcony. "Jack, would you like to come?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Oh, yeah. Wouldn't miss it. I want to see Merida kick your butt." I tilt my head at him and place my hands on my hips. "Oh, is that so?"

He laughs. "Yep, El. It is." I nod at him. "You're so on." He laughs. "Bring it."

I raise my eyebrows. "Remember what happened last time you said that?" He laughs nervously. "Um…"

I turn back to Merida. "I'll meet you downstairs in the garden in 5 minutes, kay?"

She nods. "Ok."

**There's a little button below these words that has a speech bubble and says 'Reviews'. Click on that button and type a message to me on how good/bad this chapter/story was. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: Shooting

**I can't thanks hscp1 enough for the name and background story for Pit Prower. He will be officially introduced in this chapter, don't worry!**

**I was so inspired that I wrote TWO chapters today. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Pit's POV**

I smile as I pull back the bowstring. I confidently let the arrow fly, and smirk when it hits the mark. I am pulling another from the sheath and loading it when I hear voices.

I know, I know, I'm paranoid, but I hide behind a bush and watch what is going on. The crazy red-headed girl with the blue eyes that I saw at the meeting and Princess Anna emerge. The red-head is holding a bow, but her sheath of arrows are around her waist, not on her back, like mine are. Princess Anna and she seem to be talking, so I quiet my breathing and listen.

"Anna, I can't beat your sister that badly, it would put shame on her and I would be kicked out for sure." The red-head's Irish/Scottish accent startles me, but I smile. I'm starting to like this girl.

The Princess of Arendelle laughs at the red-head. "Oh, Merida," I guess that's her name, "It'll be fine. Elsa has a great sense of humor, and she certainly won't kick you out if you beat her. More likely, she'll laugh when she beats you!"

Merida laughs at her and playfully shoves her. "Shut up." But Ann's on a roll. "Oh, and about that dude in the meeting that you were staring at, what was his name?" My heart starts to race in anticipation of this man's name. "Mr. Pit? Prower?" I swear I think that my heart stops.

Merida hurriedly covers the girl's mouth, but removes it quickly. "Anna, hush! Someone's coming!"

Out of the gate comes Queen Elsa herself, on the arm of a boy. He has white-blond hair, and gray eyes. He is holding a staff that is curved at the top, like a cane. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt, and brown pants that are tight on his legs. They greet the red-heads, and Queen Elsa laughs when Merida asks what will happen when she beats her.

"On the contrary, Miss. Merida, I am thinking that you are the one that will lose." Merida laughs. "Bring it on, sister." Elsa smiles, a self-confident one.

"Shall I go first?" Elsa asks Merida, and the red-head smiles. "Be my guest."

Queen Elsa slowly loosens an arrow from her sheath, which is being held by the boy with the white-blond hair, like Elsa.

She loads the bow. It's a beautiful bow, dark wood, I'm guessing mahogany, with mother-of-pearl outlines.

She brings the bow to her shoulder, drawing the bowstring to her cheek. She takes a deep breath before letting the bowstring go, letting the arrow fly.

It whips through the air, and finds it mark right on the bulls-eye. It's a perfect shot.

Merida is shocked, but she shakes it off. "Well, that was just beginner's luck. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Elsa smirks. "We'll see." The boy hands her another arrow from the sheath, and she smiles at him. "Thank you, Jack." So that's his name.

She draws the bowstring, and lets the arrow fly. It's a bulls-eye again. This time she takes the sheath from 'Jack', and shoots a bulls-eye through every single target. And were 10 set up.

Merida laughs. "Not too shabby for a Queen. Get a load of this." She grabs and arrow, loads the bow, aims, and shoots. Bulls-eye. She grabs another, and puts it in her mouth. Another one is loaded, shot, and put right through the target.

I sit there, a bush poking me. But I think to myself, _Man that is so sexy._

**There it is! R&R! Half of that is done, now you just have to review! Thanks to all who have reviewed, and shame on all of those who haven't. jk.**


	7. Chapter 7: BUSTED!

**Ok, I know, I know. I forgot to make Pit Prower introduce himself to Merida. Sry, all my fault. To make it up to you, here is another chapter. 3 in one day, I'm on a roll!**

**Chapter 7**

**Pit's POV**

Queen Elsa beat Merida at the archery contest. Merida was stunned. _How could she beat me?! I am the best!_ Elsa laughs and extends her hand. "Good competition, Mer. You almost had me beat."

The red-haired girl laughed. "Well, next time I'll beat you. Guaranteed!" Elsa laughs. "If you say so, Mer." They shake hands, and Merida walks off with Anna, and Elsa walks away with Jack.

I get up after making sure that the coast was clear. I brush myself off, and go to take a look at the targets. Every target has an arrow through the middle of the center. Each is a bulls-eye.

I am pulling the arrows from the center when I hear a voice. "What are you doing with my stuff?!" My heart stops, then starts pounding like a drum.

I turn to see Merida standing there, her bow loaded and pointed at me. I laugh nervously and hold up my hands. She lowers her bow when she sees my face. Her hands fly to her mouth. "Oh my goodness, I am SO sorry. I didn't know who you were-"

I cut her off. "It's fine. As long as you don't shoot me with your arrow, it's all good."

She laughs, blushes, and stows the arrow away in her waist-sheath. "Yeah, I'm sorry." I laugh. "No problemo."

We stand there in awkward silence for a few minutes, until she speaks again. "So, you are Arendelle's new partner?" I nod.

"So are you Princess Merida of Arendelle, or somewhere else?"

She shakes her head. "I am Princess Merida of DunBroch."

I bow to her, and she smiles and shakes her head. "Oh, no. There's no need to bow…"

I look up at her and something hits me. It's an emotion. Love.

I stand. "I am the Duke of Etalon, my name is Pit Legend Prower."

I hear a horn in the distance, and she spins. "The meeting. I have to go…I should go…I gotta go…bye!" She waves to me and I wave back, and she disappears through the gate.

**That's a wrap!**

**=)**


	8. A Simple Note To All My Fans

**This is just a simple thank you note to all of those that follow, favorite and review this story. It means the world to me. I want to thank:**

**hcsp1- THANK YOU SO FREAKIN' MUCH FOR THE NAME, BACKSTORY, AND JUST PLAIN AWESOMENESS!**

**Anyway thanks and have a good day!**

**=) **


	9. Chapter 9: Mystery

**Yeah, I know that chapter was short. I am very sorry about that, I just ran out of ideas. It's 9:06 PM, and my mum and I are watching The Mummy. She ran upstairs to make sure my sisters are sleeping, so I decided that I would type up another chapter, while I am waiting, for all my beloved fans out there.**

**Chapter 9**

**Merida's POV**

I run through the garden, skirts flying. That guy I just met, he was…nice. He wasn't trying to make me like him, he was cool like a cucumber, answering my questions, and telling me everything about himself.

I almost run into the back door to the castle, I was looking where I was going. I swivel to avoid the collision, but instead I run into my da.

I start to fall, but he catches me right before I hit the floor. He pulls me up. "Watch your step there, lass." I smile. "Yeah, sorry, da."

He laughs. "No harm done, lass." He lets go of my hand, and walks out of the castle. I run after him. "Da, wait!"

He turns. "Yes me laddie?" I look up at him. "Where's mum?" He smiles. "Talking to Queen Esmeralda and Queen Katherine."

I look at him, confusion written clearly on my face. "Who?" He laughs. "Elsa and Anna's mum, Esmeralda, and Rapunzel's mum, Katherine."

"Ooh." I say. "Which room?" He smiles. "The throne room." I nod to him and start off flying down the halls. "Thanks da!" I cry over my shoulder, already half way up the stair case.

I arrive at the secod floor, and see that Elsa's door is open.


	10. Chapter 10: Snowball Fight

**Again, thanks you hscp1 for the name and backstory. YOU ARE AWESOME! :) Sorry that the last chapter was so short, I posted it before I finished it, so ya.**

**So, Happy Rainy Fourth of July! =) For this holiday, does anyone else watch **_**Independence Day**_**? Where the aliens come to earth, and try to take over? In my family, it's a tradition. Every Fourth of July, we send my sisters to bed early, and sit down to watch it.**

**Ok, enough chit-chat. Go on and read the story! **

**Chapter 10**

**Merida's POV**

I walk slowly towards the door, and hear a slight crash. Then I hear a soft curse. I jump back, and wait to see if the person in her room heard me. I slowly walk towards the door, again, looking down the hall to see if anyone is coming.

I take a peek inside, and see black hair. The man has olive skin, black hair, and is tall and lean. I gasp as I realize who it is. It's the duke of Wellston, Mr. James Shalland. He is going through Elsa's stuff. Throwing the covers off the bed, emptying the dresser drawers, feeling the walls for a hidden compartment.

I loom around the room. Her covers are lying on the floor, papers everywhere. Where the walls meet the ceiling, I can see frost. _Frost?_ I think. Then I see a hint of blue on her bookshelf. I shake my head, rub my eyes and look again. This time I see a man. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt, and brown pants. He has white-blonde hair, which is messy. He has gray eyes, and is holding a staff that is shaped like a 'G' at the top.

He waves it at Mr., Shalland, and it freezes the floor around him. The duke looks down, surprised. "Witchcraft?" he whispers. He looks uneasily around, looking for the source of the frost.

Mr. Shalland turns around, and I duck back to the frame of the door. I gasp slightly when my bow hits the door. I hear the floor squeak as Mr. Shalland whirls around, suspicious. I hold my breath as the squeaks get closer. He sticks his head out the door, and I swear that I have stopped breathing.

He looks to the left, but I'm on the right of the door. He shrugs and goes back to raiding her room. I run from that hallway, sliding down the banister, like Anna showed me.*

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I jump off the banister, and take a quick look at the armor that's arm is missing. I smile as I remember Anna's story.*

I run down the hall, and hear voices in the ballroom. I turn around, and run straight there. As I get closer, I notice that the air is getting colder. I shake my head and keep running. I have to tell Queen Elsa about Mr. Shalland in her room.

I reach the door and reach for the handle. I try to open the door, but it is stuck. I hear faint voices and press my ear up against the mahogany door frame, straining to hear what 'they' are saying.

"Jack, what if we are caught? Merida still doesn't know about my magic."

I hear a laugh and the sound of an impact. "Cool down, El. Anna knows, she'll probably cover for you, right little sis?"

I hear an _oomph. _"Ooh, little sis, you are so going to regret that!"

I hear a scream of delight. "Jack, stop! Stop!" I hear him laugh. "No. Muhahahahah!"

I can almost_ hear_ Elsa roll her eyes. "Jack, leave the poor girl alone." I can hear him pouting. "But-" I hear another sound of an impact, and push all my weight against the door, willing it to open.

It opens, and I fall, unprepared. Right in front of me is a snow drift. _A snow drift? _I think. I fall face-first into it, and cold creeps down my dress. I get up quickly, then duck back down. I am astonished at what I see.

The whole room is covered in snow and ice. The snow is freezing cold, and I try to brush it off my face and skin. The ice curls around the walls, looking like intricately done snowflakes. In the middle of the icy room, there are 3 figures playing. Queen Elsa, Jack, and Anna.

_How did all this snow get here?_ I wonder. _It's the middle of winter! _I get my answer when I see Jack, Queen Elsa's boyfriend, wave

His staff around, and snow comes out the top. He smiles and packs it into a snowball, then breathes on it. Even from here I can see the ice covering it. And I know from experience that an ice ball hurts when it hits you. I give that credit to my da.

I see him aim it at Princess Anna…

"Anna, watch out!" I yell, then cover my mouth. Jack looks over at me, but still throws it. Anna sees it coming, thanks to me, and ducks. Then, like lightning, she makes one and chucks it, as hard as she can, at Jack. It hit's him right in the chest, causing him to fly backwards.

Anna turns to look at me, smiling. But then her smile fades when Elsa looks at me. Her eyes reflect fear. I tilt my head, confused. "What's…what's going on here?" Anna tries to play it cool. "A snowball fight, Mer. Duh." She rolls her eyes, but I can see that she is surprised at my presence.

I turn to Queen Elsa, and curtsy. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have to tell you something. The duke of Wellston, Mr. Shalland, is in your room, ransacking it."

She gasps and fly's from the room, not literally. But I'm not joking when Jack _literally_ flies from the room, leaving just Anna and I. I shrug at her, and we both follow the couple down the hallways and up the stairs to her room.

**Well, that's a wrap! Sry the last chapter was short, and don't forget to review! **

**=)**


	11. Chapter 11: Injury

**Sorry, so sorry about the delay between posts. I have THE WORST CASE of writer's block, and I am in a depression. The pastor at our church moved to South Carolina, so now we have to get a new pastor.**

**My boyfriend was his son, and he broke up with me right before he left. CURSE YOU MATTHEW! His little sister, Hannah, was like a daughter to me.**

**His two younger brothers were so adorable, it was cute. **

**Ok, here we go! Some unanswered questions, will be answered in this chapter. There is a mystery, so if you figure it out, PM me the answer, and if you get it right, you get a reward!**

**Ok, here we go!**

**Chapter 11**

**Jack's POV**

Elsa goes running down the halls, her platinum hair swirling behind her, and a small snow flurry is blowing, signaling that she is _extremely_ nervous. She heads towards the stairs, and stops. She turns to me. "Jack, can you help?" I nod and she stretches out her hand.

As I fly by, I grab it, and fly her up the stairs. She has never really flown before, her room flight not counting. She is tense, locked up. I take a peek behind me and see Anna and her red-headed princess friend rushing up the stairs as fast as they can possibly go. And the red-head is slower, because she still has her bow and sheath slung around her.

But I can see that that she is trying to keep up with Anna. I look forward and see that we are almost to the top of the staircase. And my hand has lost all feeling, because Elsa is gripping it so tightly, like she doesn't trust me. I smile. I wouldn't trust me either.

I look down at her, and see determination and fear look back at me through wide sapphire eyes. "Elsa," I say, and she whips her head to look around at me. "When I let you go at the top of the stairs, loosen up and jump, then crouch. Land on your toes. You don't want to land on the balls of your feet, because it will really hurt. Got it?"

She nods at me, her platinum white hair coming loose from its already messy braid. It whips around her face, making her even more beautiful than before. Which is really hard to beat. I am just turning back to see if we have made it to our destination, when I run into something, face first.

Elsa's hand is suddenly gone from mine, and I fall to the ground. "ELSA!" I scream, before I hit the ground and hear a crack. Then the world gets fuzzy, and eventually turns black.

**Elsa's POV**

When Jack hits the pillar, and falls, I let go. I loosen up my spine, and jump, crouching. Then world goes by in a whirl, and suddenly I am hitting the ground. I cautiously stand up, and hear my name. I see Jack falling. "ELSA!" he screams, probably feeling my hand gone from his.

"JACK!" I yell, and try to get to him in time. I know it's no use, but I shoot my magic from my hands, and create a snowbank where he is about to hit the ground. There is a loud. _FLOOMP!_ Sound, and I see him land. The snow scatters, and I hear a crack. Like something breaking open on the floor…

"NO! JACK!" I scream, and run over to the scattered snowbank. I drop to my knees and frantically start to dig. That's when I see the blood spreading through the pure white snow, turning its pristine whiteness to looking like a battlefield.

I feel hands on my shoulders, pulling me back. Tears swirl my vision, and they threaten to run over my eyelids. I let them, crying like when Anna froze in front of me. I had hugged her, and told that I loved her.

I struggle, but the hands on my shoulders hold tight. I hear Anna calling for guards, and they run around the corner, and see me having a mental break down, a pile of snow, and a bloody patch of snow, and I can almost bet what their thinking:

_What did the queen do now…?_

I shake my head and cry out to them. "Help him! Help Jack! He's…he's…" I feel a needle in my arm, and see the concerned face of a guard and Anna.

I am still crying when the world starts to turn black. I scream at them to help Jack, help him, help Jack. Find the man in my room. Find out what he wants.

Then the world stops moving and it turns pitch black.

**The duke of Wellston, Mr. James Shalland's POV**

I am sitting in Queen Elsa's room, rooting through her bedside stand, looking frantically for the papers that will allow me back into my kingdom, the ones that will end my exile.

I hear a sound and drop the papers on the floor. I run to the door and open it slightly. I look down the hall and see a mound of people. Queen Elsa is digging in a mound of snow that is rapidly turning red. I gasp when I realize that it is blood.

A red-head wearing a dark green dress and has a bow slung over her head runs up the stairs. I also see a sheath if arrows on her back when she turns and calls out to someone else below, probably a guard or a servant.

But when the person gets to the top of the white marble stairs, it's worse than even my mother's face when I was returned home. The strawberry blond girl wearing a green summer dress coming running up the stairs, and gasps when she sees the sight.

My heart starts to hurt, and I duck back inside the messy room, and clutch my chest. I slide down the wall, and pull the door closed softly. And just in time too, because either the red-head or Princess Anna must have summoned the guards, and they run right past the room.

I close my eyes and think of Princess Anna's beautiful blue eyes. _I'm so sorry. _I whisper. I get up and press my ear to the door. I hear a scream, and open the door. A whole slew of guards are gathered around the bloody snowy mess, and I see the red-head pull Queen Elsa from the red pile, and see Queen Elsa fight back.

"JACK!" she screams, and duck back inside and furrow my brow in confusion. _Who's Jack?_ I think, and peek back out, hoping to find out who this mystery man is.

When I dare to peek again, I see Queen Elsa lying on the ground, sobbing. Some guards are inspecting the snow, carefully approaching the frozen red pile.

Another guard goes up to Elsa and the other red-headed girl, and removes a needle from his jacket pocket. He flicks it, and carefully injects it into Queen Elsa's arm. "NO! JACK!" she screams, and her head falls back. I see the red-head look up and lock eyes with me.

Her eyes widen. She points to me mad yells something at the guards. They turn, and I duck back inside. _Ooh, crap._

I hear footsteps and shut the door, locking it. I hear a blow to the door, and there's a dent in it. Another and another, and I back up to the far side of the room.

_Crap._

The door bursts open, and 20 angry guards stomp in, and immediately see me. They run towards me, guns drawn. I smirk at them and plant my fist in the leader's face. He grabs my neck in return and throws me against the wall. I try to breathe as the air is knocked from my lungs. I fall on something soft and see that it's Queen Elsa's bed.

I hear a collective gasp from the guards, and the leader, whose right eye is now black, picks up something. A dark black wig…

_Oh crud._

They drop the wig and spring ion me, grabbing my arms and legs, handcuffing my hands together. The leader, whose name plate says Captain Romulus Thread*, pushes me out the door, and my face accidently rubs up against his uniform.

_Uh-oh_

My makeup comes off, and I see Princess Anna look up when the guards recognize me. The look on her face promises death, and it makes me want to pee myself.

_Whoa boy, here it comes_

She gets up, walks over to me, and I smile at her. She bends down to look at me, and I see a flicker of softness in her eyes. It vanishes, leaving me looking right into her eyes. "You." She says, slapping my face. I smile back at her. "I'm back, Anna."

She doesn't say a word.

"Hello Anna." She grits her teeth. "DO. NOT. EVEN." Then she punches me, and I feel blood come up in my mouth.

She snarls at me. "That's what you get, traitor." I smile at her, and cough, blood spilling from my mouth. She smirks. "Ha. Now get him out of my sight, before I strangle him."

The guards nod, kick me, and drag me from the hallway.


	12. Chapter 12: Comforting Anna

**I know that you probably hate me for that last chapter...so yeah. Well, I never said that Jack died, I just said that, well…I didn't really say anything about him. Anywho, any guesses on who Mr. James Shalland is? PM to answer, first one to get it right gets a reward and a cookie!**

**214 VIEWS! AGH! I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ROCK! I thank you SO much for the kind words of encouragement and satisfaction. Also, many great questions that will also get answered in this chapter, if not others! =) **

**Remember, I am always open to comments, concerns, fames, and even suggestions. If you want something to happen, I'll try to make it work with the story line.**

**So, yeah. Now that's said and done, so, FOR NARNIA! Whoops, wrong saying. On with the show! [Story]**

**Alrightly then. Here. We. Go!**

**Chapter 12**

**Merida's POV**

Everything, everywhere, in the castle, is a mess. After Queen Elsa was knocked out, the lead guard carried her to the medical wing of the castle. After she was removed, they made Anna and I go so they could move Jack. Even though he was isolated, they put both Queen Elsa and Jack Frost in the same room, so when she wakes up, and is startled, if she freezes anything, he can withstand it.

Since they both have the same set of abilities, they can withstand it from each other. That's why Queen Elsa was so carefree around him. She couldn't hurt him, while she could me, my family, and Anna if she lost control.

Even though I was unharmed, I was still sent to the medical wing, as was Anna. I rub my forehead and sit up. "Ow, my head."

I look around and see that another person and I are in the same room. I hear a sniffling and get up hesitantly, trying not to make a sound. I walk quietly around the hospital bed and grimace when I see Anna.

Her strawberry-blond hair is messy, her beautiful green summer dress torn and the knees, exposing her long, tan legs. Her knees are drawn up to her chest, and her skinny arms wrapped around them, sobbing quietly.

I walk over to her and sit next to her. She still doesn't notice that I am there. So instead I scooch over and wrap my arms around her. She looks up for e moment, her sobbing stopped for a brief intermission.

Once she is satisfied I wasn't a stranger, and falls into my arms, she begins to cry again. "It…it was…was…him…how…how did he…?"

I sit there, rocking her back and forth, an old lullaby forming in my head. I remember my mum singing it to me, one night, when I was just a wee lass. There was a thunder storm, and she sang me to sleep because I was scared.

I start to softly sing:

_This love, it is a distant star_

_Guiding us home wherever we are_

_This love, it is a burning sun_

_Shining light on the things that we've done_

_I try to speak to you everyday_

_But each word we spoke, the wind blew away_

_Could these walls come crumbling down?_

_I want to feel my feet on the ground_

_And leave behind this prison we share_

_Step into the open air_

_How did we let it come to this?_

_What we just tasted we somehow still miss_

_How will it feel when this day is done?_

_And can we keep what we've only begun?_

_And now these walls come crumbling down_

_And I can feel my feet on the ground_

_Can we carry this love that we share?_

_Into the open air?_

_Into the open air?_

_Into the open air?_

_This love, it is a burning sun_

By the time I reach the end, Princess Anna is fast asleep, her tears dried on her flush cheeks. I chuckle softly and pick her up, carrying her to the white pristine bed. I lay her there, and draw the light cover over her.

As soon as the coverlet settles on her, I hear the door open. My mum comes rushing in. "Hush, Merida! I didn't know where you were, or what had happened. Ooh, look at your cheeks! So flush!"

I laugh at her and hug her. "Mum, I'm fine." She releases me and looks at me. I can see a tear form in her eye, and I tilt my head. "What mum?"

She smiles at me through her tears, and pulls me back into a hug. "Oh, Merida, I heard you singing to Princess Anna. It was beautiful. Wasn't that the lullaby that I used to sing to you when you were just a wee lass?"

I smile at her and clutch her more tightly. Tears are already running down my face, but I don't know why. "Yes mum, it was."

She pulls back from the hug, and straightens her dress, and tries to do the same to mine. I giggle and pull back. "Mum," I say in an exasperated voice, "I'm _fine_." She looks me in the eye.

"Merida, there are two men here. One is Mr. Prower, another us Kristoff…? Do you know who they-" I nod.

"Yes. Let them in please." She nods and walks back to the heavy wooden door. She opens I and beckons whoever is outside to come in.

First through the door is Kristoff, and he runs straight to Anna. "Anna!" I huh him. "Sshh, she is sleeping." He nods. "Thank you…?"

"…Merida." I finish for him. "My name is Princess Merida." He bows to me, and comes over and expectantly hugs me. I smile.

When he releases me, I can see the other person. "Pit." I say. His head whips around from looking through the dimly lit room. He runs to me, and I embrace him. "Thank God you are alright." He says into my hair.

I see my mum laughing behind her hand and I playfully scowl at her. '_Leave_.' I mouth at her, and she nods and disappears out the door.

Pit and I stay like that for a minute, and when he lets me go, I reach up and kiss his cheek. His face turns red, and I can see that even through the dim light. "Thanks you." I whisper to him, knowing that Anna is still sleeping.

He looks back at me, confused. "Why?" he whisper-asks back. I hug him again and whisper through his deep brown hair. "For being there."

He tightens his grip around me. "Always."

**Alright, there we go! Two more things before you leave.**

**1) REVIEW!**

**2) I need a beta-reader. If hscp1 says no, it will be up for grabs. Since s/he created the character Pit Prower, it is only fitting for him/her to be the first to have that opportunity.**

**Thanks for understanding. Bye! Have a nice night, and the next chapter of ****Home Is Where The Heart Is Lost** **will be up tomorrow.** **Well, have a great night, and remember,**

**REVIEW! **


	13. Another Author's Note!

**Sorry to disappoint you, but this is only a note. I know I have been leaving asterisks everywhere in my story, then forgetting to tell you what they signify.**

**Chapter 10: Anna's story**

**During the song: ****For the First Time in Forever, ****Anna slides down the stair case. I believe that that was not her first time that she did that, it takes skill to slide down a banister that long. Believe me, I've tried it. Without perfect balance, you better have 911 on speed dial.**

**Chapter 11: Captain Romulus Thread.**

**Points to anyone that can tell me where it is from! And a reward! :) ok, that's all!**

**Have a nice night!**

**:p **


	14. Chapter 14: Isolation or Comforting Elsa

**Well, hscp 1 is my beta-reader. THANK YOU! He is probably the best reviewer there is. Every chapter I posted he read and reviewed!**

**Ok, the last chapter was intense. In my defense, I had just watched all of the most extreme Teen Titans episodes there were, and was TOTALLY MIND BLOWN!**

**So yeah. This chapter is shorter, and only because my fingers hurt from typing so much last night. Yeah, that's the story of my life.**

**Ok, here we go. FOR NARNIA! Lol. **

**Chapter 14**

**Elsa's POV**

I can slowly feel myself drowning. I frantically try to swim, but something invisible is holding me down. I look around for the source, and dive underwater to find the thing that is keeping me captive.

When the bubbles clear from my dive, I gasp at what I see and remember that I'm underwater.

Jack is holding onto my ankle, his head bloody, besides the fact that we are underwater, and the water should clear his head wound. His usually beautiful gray eyes are red, scaring me and making him look like he is evil.

He smirks at me. "Elsa, you did this to me." _How is he talking underwater?_ I shake my head and burst up from my dive, and kick. The grip on my ankle loosens, and I immediately freeze the ocean, until all that is left of actual free water is around me.

I pull myself up from the patch of water and stand up. It's a struggle because I am so soaking wet. I scramble up and attempt to freeze the rest when a huge wave appears and in the middle, I see him. His clothes are torn, his blue sweatshirt almost completely gone, showing his pale skin. His brown trousers are ripped to the knees, and his staff is broken in two.

He holds both pieces and crushes them together. A bright light consumes him, and I back up and cover my eyes.

When the light disappears, I see a strange scene. Jack is laying in a canyon, which is made of ice. His staff that helps him fly and control ice and snow is broken, flung to the side, like he was tossed down here by purpose.

"JACK!" I yell, and try to run to him, but a force keeps me from him. I have no choice but to back up, fold my hands, and see what happens. He stirs, sitting up. He looks around and sees his broken staff.

He runs to it. "_No_."

He carefully picks up the two pieces, and tries to put them back together. As soon as the two pieces collide, a bright light emerges, and he drops them and falls back, stunned.

"Whoa."

He crawls back, and picks up the pieces. He gets up on his knees, and connects them again. The bright light shows again, but this time he doesn't let go.

The scene changes, and I see Jack. But he doesn't have white-blond hair, a blue sweatshirt, brown trousers, or gray eyes. This version of Jack has brown hair, and is wearing all brown clothes, with a cape. He slightly bent over and the waist, like he was hurt somehow.

He opens the door, and a little girl runs out of the house. "Come on, Jack!" She yells, and looks back inside. "Me and Felicity are going out to ice skate, okay mum?"

A lady comes out. She has blond hair, unlike Jack and his little sister, Felicity. "The ice will be thin, and I don't want any of you falling in."

Jack shakes his head. "We'll be fine, Mum." She nods. "Okay, but be careful." He nods, and the door to the cabin closes.

Jack runs down the path to the lake which is completely frozen over. He skips to the little girl, and helps her fasten her skates. She gets up and immediately starts to skate. Jack laughs and puts his own on. "I'm coming, Felicity."

Felicity skates around the edge frost, then ventures to the middle. She starts to skate figure-eight, while Jack just skates the perimeter of the Burgess Lake. I don't know how I know that name, it just popped into my head.

He is calmly skating around when we hear a scream. "JACK!" His head whips around, and sees his little sister stranded in the middle, ice cracking under her feet. He stops, and grabs his staff off the ground where he left it.

He slowly moves towards her, and she whimpers. "Jack, I'm scared." He laughs. "Don't be, we're going to have some fun." I smile behind the barrier. Jack can make even the worse of situations funny. That's why I love him so much.

The sound of Felicity's voice brings me back. "I'm scared." Jack reaches out his staff. "Do you trust me?" She shakes her head. "No, because you always play tricks on me!"

I have to laugh and her judgment. "We are going to play a game Hopscotch. You ready?"

She nods, face pulled taunt, tears springing at her eyes. "Yes."

He nods and approaches her. "On the count of three, walk towards me. Step every time I say a number."

She nods.

"One."

He takes a step forward, as does she.

"Two."

He hooks his staff around her waist and takes another step forward. She does the same.

"Three."

He pulls the staff to the right, flinging her off the ice and to where he was standing. He is put in her spot. For a moment they laugh, forgetting the situation that they are in.

Then _it_ happens.

The ice cracks and Jack falls in. Felicity and I scream in unison: "JACK!" The girl runs to the house, but the focus is on Jack.

Under the water, I can see time lapse. Fish come and go, and his beautiful chocolate brown hair turns white. His clothes change, going from the brown to his current clothes, a blue sweatshirt and brown trousers.

It is quite a time later when he emerges, spitting out cold water and freeing his lungs. He sits there, coughing, and takes a quick look at the house. His mother, father, and little sister are standing there, heads down.

I know that this is the 4th year anniversary of his death. He walks towards them. "Guys, I'm fine. I'm here. Felicity, I'm fine. See?"

His leans out to hug her, but goes she goes right through her. He stumbles behind her and falls. "What…?"

Felicity shivers and hugs her elbows, bringing her arms to her chest. "Mommy, I'm cold."

The family makes their ways back inside.

Then there is another bright light and I can hear beeping. I bolt up, sweating. "JACK?!" The door opens, and I can see Merida's silhouette. She runs to me, and I groan.

"Where am I?" I ask, and Merida answers. "In the hospital. We brought you here after the little…incident." I nod, and shut my eyes at the memory.

"Oh."

She nods. "Yeah."

We sit in silence for a bit, but I break the silence with the sound of my tears. Merida sits on the bed and holds my hand. "What's wrong, lass?"

I sit up and pull her into a hug. "Jack, is he alright?" She shrugs. "I have not been given an update on his condition." I lean into her and cry.

She starts to sing softly, while patting and smoothing my hair.

_Though I may speak some tongue of old_

_Or even spit out some holy word _

_I have no strength with which to speak_

_When you sit me down and see I'm weak _

_We will run and scream _

_You will dance with me _

_We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free _

_We will run and scream_

_You will dance with me _

_We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free _

_We will be who we are_

_And they'll heal our scars _

_Sadness will be far away_

_So I had done wrong but you put me right _

_My judgment burned in the black of night _

_When I give less than I take_

_It is my fault my own mistake_

_We will run and scream_

_You will dance with me_

_We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free_

_We will be who we are_

_And they'll heal our scars_

_Sadness will be far away._

By the time she is done singing, my tears have stopped flowing. She holds me tight in a hug. "That's right, lass. If it helps, I do know where he is." My ears perk up. "Really?!"

She nods and smiles through the dim light. "Where?!"

She smiles and points to the curtain on the far side of the room. I get up in a hurry and fall to the ground, head spinning. Merida swoops in, picking me up. "Here you go."

I thank her and shakily walk towards the curtain. I pull it aside and almost burst out in tears because of it. He looks bad. His head is wrapped, his eye lids swollen, his face puffy.

_I did this to him._

I run from the room, sweeping aside doctors, nurses and strangers alike.

_It's my fault._

I run out of the hospital wing, tears streaming down my face.

_If he dies, it will be my fault.*_

I run to my old room, the one with the snowflakes on it. I hear Anna's voice in the distance. "Elsa?"

I lock the door, and back up from it, trying to hide from myself. I don't notice the room freezing over. In a couple of moments, I hear Anna's famous 4- syllable knock. "Elsa?"

I give no answer.

The door knob jiggles, and Anna's voice gets louder and more frantic. "Elsa, you promised! You said you would never lock the door on me again! Please! OPEN THE DOOR!"

_I don't want to hurt you, Anna. Stay away from a monster like me._

She pounds the door, and eventually gives up. I hear her slide down the door. I hear sniffling, and then a line that breaks my heart in two.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?_"

I break down crying again.

I hear footsteps. "Anna!" I recognize it as Kristoff's. She is still crying, and I hear her struggle against his arms. "NO! I won't leave Elsa, I won't!" I hear his voice, and it stings.

"Maybe she just needs to be alone."

Two sets of footprints pad down the hallway. I collapse on my bed and start to cry all over again.

Then there is a buzzing sound. I look up and see a bright light purple illumination by the fireplace. It grows bigger, and makes a sound like it is burping.

It drops out a girl dressed in a blue cape. The hood is pulled over her face. Then the light disappears.

The girl stands up, and brushes herself off. She pulls off her hood. I am met with purple eyes, purple short hair, and a red diamond on her forehead.

Her skin is gray, and when her cape parts, I see she is dressed in a black leotard. Around her thin waist is a black and red belt, draping from her waist to her thighs on the opposite end.

The leotard has long sleeves, ending right at her wrist. It is skin tight, showing me thin shoulders and plenty of muscles.

She is wearing blue boots, and her cape is held together by a red clasp, which is shaped like a circle. Around her waist, a yellow and red and black circle starts to beep. She retrieves it quickly, and starts talking into it. "Bird Brain, I am fine." A voice comes from it.

"Do you know where you are?" The girl shakes her head. "No."

She turns, and sees me. She drops the circle, and from where I am standing I can see a man, with black spiky hair, and he is wearing a black and white mask. He squints. "What's going on there?"

She look me in the eye, and holds up her hands. They start to glow with black energy. I hold up my own hands, surrendering to her.

"Wait! I won't hurt you."

She eyes me, then drops her hand. The magic disappears. She comes towards me, and the circle behind her is picked up by some unknown force. It is covered in black. It flies back to her hand, and she holds it out to me.

"Say your name."

I lean in and see the man with the black hair again. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The man's eyes [mask] bugles out. "How…?"

The girl leans in to me, our noses almost touching. "What year is it?" She asks. I cock my eyebrows at her.

"1438."

Her eyes widen, like the man's. "WHAT?!" I nod. "Yeah."

She looks at me. "So it's not 2014?" I look at her and smile. "Nope."

**Any guesses who this is? Yes you do! This just changed from a Frozen/Brave/ROTG to a Frozen/Brave/ROTG/_ _. PM to tell me what the other genre is. Rewards to those who guess right!**

***I know that Jack is supposed to be immortal, but in this, I might change that. Thanks for the time. Until next time, **

**Happy reading!**


	15. Chapter 15: Raven

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY about the delay. I had the worst case of writer's block ever. And I was in a fight with my friend, she was being annoying. Yeah. **

**EEEEKKKKKKKKKK! Today was the Kutztown Qualifier Innovational, and I made it to Counties in my 200 Freestyle! YAY! I got 3:07:56. The time to get into the Cou7nties was 3:08:00. I made it by 4 seconds! WhoopWhoop! **

**No one has guessed who the mystery girl is yet. Hint: The general category is in my Author's Note from Chapter 14.**

**PM me the answer when you figure it out.**

**Thanks to:**

**Hscp1- My one and only faithful reader/reviewer. HE IS THE ONLY ONE that has reviewed. **

**Chapter 15**

**Elsa's POV**

The girl sputters. "How…? Is that possible?" I raise my eyebrows at her. "Um…"

She picks up the circle and the man with the black spiky hair appears again. But this time there is another man by his side. He has a very weird complexion.

His skin is green, as is his hair and his eyes. A fang is peeking out of his mouth. "Dude, who's that?" He says, and gets really close to the circle, showing me his green face.

"Yo, Tin man, get over here!" He yells to someone off-screen. I hear a grumbling, and the girl holding the circle rolls her eyes "Boys."

I stand there, wary of this stranger. And still thinking about Anna…

I take a look back and see that the purple-haired girl is still talking into the circle. Another man has joined the screen. He has dark brown skin that looks like coffee. But then half of his face is metal too. He has one human eye, which is a deep blue. His other eye is a red sensor.

He smiles into the circle at the girl. "Yo, Rave, how'd you get there?" The girl with the gray skin shakes her head. "I have no idea, Cy. One minute I was mediating, and then all of a sudden I am landing in Queen Elsa's bedroom!"

The green man speaks up. "Whoa! Queen? That's so cool! I gotta go tell Kor'i…"

He runs off. The girl, 'Rave', shakes her head. "I'm out."

She closes the circle, and sees me standing there. She laughs to herself, before holding out her hand. "Raven."

She offers no other explanation. I back up. She looks at me, titling her head. "Queen Elsa, are you okay?"

"No." I whimper. "Stay away, I don't want to hurt you." She looks at me funny. "How could you hurt me?"

I shrink away when she approaches. "I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Jack and Anna."

Confusion sweeps across Raven's face. "What do you mean?"

I am about to answer when there is a knock on my door. It's Anna again. Her famous 4-note knock rings against my ears.

I am about to tell her to go away when I hear her yell the worst thing that I could of ever heard.

"ELSA! It's…it's…Jack. His…his…heart stopped."

**Raven's POV**

A voice outside Elsa's door interrupts her answer. A knock comes, then a wobbly scared voice. "ELSA!" I t screams. I see her tense up. "It's…it's…Jack. His…his...heart stopped."

I have no idea who this Jack is, but Queen Elsa does. Her already pale skin goes for an even lighter shade, and she runs to the double doors, flings them open, revealing a strawberry blonde girl, with blue eyes much like Elsa's.

Elsa doesn't even stop. She pushes the girl aside, and runs down the hall, and the strawberry blond girl runs after her. I have no choice but to follow. I notice while I am flying to keep up with the girls that the temperature is dropping. I wrap my cloak around myself.

Then it starts to snow. The girl ahead of me stops, and says something barely audible. "No." she whispers, catching a snowflake in her hand.

Then she runs off again, and I follow her. Down a flight of stairs, and through wide hallways. She finally comes out at a set of double white doors, and she pushes them open without hesitation.

I fly in after her, and cloak myself.* I can see that is a hospital. I take a deep breath. _How big is this castle?!_ Then I walk behind the girl. Doctors and nurses nod to her and bow, but she pays them no heed.

She flies **[Not literally]** around a corner, and follow her and catch a glimpse of Queen Elsa run into a room to the left. The girl whose name I have not yet found out, runs after her. "Elsa!" she cries.

She disappears into the room after Queen Elsa, and stops so suddenly that I almost run into her. I stop inches from her back, hoping not to run into her.

Then I look up and see a bizarre bunch of people. They are all standing around a hospital bed, some crying and some trying not to.

I fly above them and look down. The man on the bed has white hair, like Queen Elsa. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt, and brown capris. His eyes are swollen, and he has dried blood all over his head. I can faintly see stich marks on the back of his head.

Right in the middle of this is a *young girl, probably my age, **[17]** sitting on the bed. She has brown short hair, and is wearing a white and light pink dress. A crown sits sloppily on her head, tilting off to one side and there is a **man standing right next to her. He also has brown hair, but with a light stubble across his chin. He is lightly holding her shoulders, whispering something in her ear. She is crying.

Next to the man is Queen Elsa, who is crying into another ***girls' shoulder. This girl has fiery red untamable hair. Slung across her back is a bow, and around her waist is a sheath of arrows. Next to the bow girl, there is the ****strawberry blond girl that chased Elsa. She is standing there, all alone, crying silently.

Until a *****man rushes in. He has blond hair, and blue eyes. He is tall and lean, but you can clearly see his muscles. Right after him comes in a waddling _snowman? _The snowman rushes his way through the crowd to Queen Elsa and the man lying on the bed.

"Jack." He whispers. I guess that is the guy's name who is lying on the bed. His chest isn't moving, and I am surprised that no one is trying to bring him back to life.

There is a sudden wail and the room falls silent. I look over at the source. It's the brown-headed girl with the crown. She sits there, crying. "Eugene, I can't save him. I'm sorry." The man that was next to her hugs her.

She goes on. "I can't save Jack, I'm sorry, so sorry. Can anyone else help him?" Her voice goes an octave higher on the last word, and before I can stop myself, I say,

"I can."

**Bum-bum-bum! There we go, chapter 15. Tomorrow will be the day I post chapter 16. Have a nice night and remember to leave a review on your way out**

**FOR NARNIA! **

**:p **


	16. Chapter 16: Healing Jack

**Okay. I forgot to add an A/N in the end. You probably already saw all of the asterisks throughout Chapter 15. Contest to see who beats all others trying to guess his/her name by only a description. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor! **

**Here they are:**

***a girl with brown hair, cutoff like she had been in an accident. She was wearing a white dress with pink streaks, and was wearing sparkly crown.**

****a man was standing right next to her. He had this hand on the girl's shoulder. He had brown hair and stubble on his chin. He wore brown/black shirt and blue-ish pants. He had a satchel.**

*****another girl has fiery red hair, and it's untamable. Queen Elsa is crying into her shoulder. Slung across the back is her bow, and around her waist there is her sheath on arrows**

******the strawberry blond hair that followed Queen Elsa is next to the red-head. She has her hands over her yes, and I can sense the desperation, sadness, and loneliness that is radiating from her.**

*******a man comes in, he's different than all the others. He has brown slicked back hair, and is wearing white gloves. Queen Elsa sees and pushes the red-head away, and the girl hugs him and starts to cry also. He looks like a prince the way he is dressed. **

********another man cones running through the door, eyes wide with panic. He sweeps the room with his dark green and goes straight for Anna. He wraps her in his arms, and I have come to think that Anna and this man are in a relationship; Queen Elsa and Jack; and the red-head and the 'prince'.**

**Alrightly then, that's done. PM me the answers when u have found them!**

**Chapter 16**

**Raven's POV**

My voice rings out across the silent room, and everyone starts to look around, wondering where the detached voice came from. I internally slap myself. _Great Raven. Just great._

I fly out of the room, make sure that no one is in the hallway, and uncloak myself. I take a deep breath. _You can do this Raven._

I arrange my cloak and pull up the hood. Then I take a deep breath, and repeat myself while walking in. "I can help him."

All eyes turn to me.

Disbelieving eyes.

Suspicious eyes.

Watery eyes.

Wary eyes.

I sigh and look back at all of them. "I can help him." I repeat, and the first one to speak up is the man with the brown hair, Eugene.

He turns to me. "You can help him." It wasn't a question, can I? it was statement, I can and I will.

I walk towards the bed, but Queen Elsa jumps in front of me. "DON'T TOUCH HIM." I raise my eyebrows and back up a step. I sigh and wave at Elsa, who is covered in black energy from the waist to the hips. I carefully move her to the side, and let my hold on her go.

She whirls around, and tries to block my path again. I take one good look into her eyes, and sigh. "Queen Elsa, with every second you restrain me, with every minute you refuse, it will become harder and harder for me to revive 'Jack' over there."

Her eyes widen and she steps aside. "Go."

I nod my thanks and float the rest of the way. When I get to the bed, I turn back to the strange crowd watching me. "I need _absolute_ silence for this to work."

They all nod, and watch with wide eyes. I take a deep breath and place my hands on Jack's head. His head is freezing cold. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I close my eyes and I can feel my soul self leaving my body, and going into his. When I open my eyes, all I can see is ice. I must be inside his brain.

I will him to breathe, to come back. I play memories through his head, like the snowball fight, Anna and Kristoff's wedding plans, and being with Queen Elsa in general.

I remove myself when I hear a faint pulse. I close my eyes and return to my own body. When open my eyes, I am standing over Jack, my hands emitting the blue sparkly [Starfire's words, not mine] magic that it does when I heal someone.

I lower my hands, and turn back to the crowd, whom of are silent to the touch. I nod at them. "He is breathing."

I hear a sigh of exasperation and turn to take a look at the source. It's from Queen Elsa. She slumps in obvious relief knowing that her boyfriend is alright. I smile at her and start to think about my own boyfriend back home…

I snap out of it at the sound of the red-haired man. He has his arms wrapped around the red-haired girl. Man, they make a good couple.

"Excuse me…?" I lift my head and lower my hood. They all gasp at my purple hair and chakra.

I look at him. "Raven." He nods. "Lady Raven, how long will Mr. Frost be asleep?" I shrug. "It depends. The odds range from a day to a lifetime."

Elsa pushes her way to the front of the crowd. "That's not possible, Raven. Jack is immortal." I give her a look.

"Honey, if he was immortal, I wouldn't have had to heal him." She purses her lips, and I nod to the crowd. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

The strange bunch of people disperse, letting me walk through. I pull my hood back up, and float out of the room. I levitate through the door, and as soon as I round the corner, I cloak myself again. I float up to the ceiling, and I am just about to teleport back to Queen Elsa's room when I hear a voice.

"Raven?" I turn, and below me I see Princess Anna. She looks around before calling my name again. I uncloak myself and whisper. "Here.

She jumps and looks up. "Can you come down?" I sigh and return to the ground. "What do you want, Anna?" I ask, and she does something unexpected. She takes a step forward and gives me the softest hug ever, that surprises me, because I have only ever been hugged by BB and Starfire, and both had bone-crushing embraces.

"Thank you." She says, and I lift my eyebrow and before I know what I am doing, I hug her back. She pulls away from the hug and casts a glance back through the doorway, where the blond man that she was hugging is looking at us.

Over protective much?

She turns back to me and takes my arm, leading my lightly away from the room. "Come with me."

The man comes out of the room. "Anna, where are you going?" She jerks her head towards the door. "Outside." He eyes her, then goes back inside the room.

We go out of the double doors and past hallways. Down a flight of stairs, to another hallway. This one has deep red curtains and hard brown floors. She pulls me to a room with green décor on it. She opens the door and walks in it. Her hand beckons me through also.

I walk through the door into the room, not knowing what to expect.

**A/N: I know that this chapter was shorter, but I was starting to run out of ideas. **

**And to all of those swimmers out there, I have made Counties! My 200 Freestyle made 3:07:56. I made it by 4 mili-seconds. The qualifying time was 3:08:00. Whoopee! Yay!**

**Ok, now remember on the way out, make sure to leave a review. **


	17. Chapter 17: Pitch Black Fear

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm sorry for the late update, I have been so busy lately. My BFF Jaime Wert just got a account, but she hasn't told me her username/penname yet, but it involves Game of Thrones. Something about the lady with the dragons…?**_

_**Ha-ha yeah I know. I am not that good with remembering stuff. :p Ok this story has 12 reviews, 16 [soon to be 17! :)] chapters, and 403 views. I love y'all, you guys make me so happy!**_

_**I know that hcsp1 is my beta-reader, and so I want to thank him again for being…him! His encouragement has really helped me update this story so soon and so quickly.**_

_**To the others that reviewed this story: You all get a virtual hug and a virtual cookie! My deepest thanks to all of you!**_

_**To all of those that have viewed, but not **__**re**__**-viewed, may Poseidon curse you. May President Snow choose you as a target. May Pitch Black plaque you with nightmares.**_

_**Jk. **_

_**Ok, I know this is a long author's note, and you just want to get to the story, but here it is. I am deleting all other stories of mine until I can finish this one. Keeping 6 stories updated at the same time is really stressful, and right now, I can't take any more of that. Comprende? *everyone says "Si."* **_

_**For all of those who have a Google+, I am Amy Melissa. Friend me and tell me who you are on and I will write a chapter just for you! :)**_

_**Ok, enough with the chit-chat, go read the story!**_

**Chapter 16**

**Mr. Shalland's POV**

I sit in my cell, hands restrained to the wall behind me. I am sweating, it's so hot down here. What's left of my makeup that made me look Asian is running down my face, getting in my mouth and eyes.

I wipe my face on my sleeve, and see the smear of black, tan, and white make-up on my shirt. I lick my lips and grimace at the taste of the make-up that failed me from being caught.

I try to take a look around at my surroundings. The walls are pitch black, as is everything else in this underground prison.

I hear a clang and whip my head to the left, or is it my right? "Hello?" I try to say, but it comes out cracked. I swallow, and try to moisten my mouth. "Hello?" I try again, and see a shape of a human come forward.

As the figure gets closer, I can see that it is in the shape of a woman. I swallow back my fear. 'What if it's Anna…?' I think, and as the woman comes nearer, I see that it is not Anna. This girl is wearing something that makes her look like she has no curves. I think she is wearing a cape. All I can see is a head and then a cape, and then feet.

I hear a click and the cell lights up with a dim glow. I grimace and look away. After being trapped down here for a couple of days, even the slightest amount of light hurts my eyes.

I look up and see the girl, and the sight of her startles me. She has ash gray skin, purple hair, purple eyes, and blue clothing. On her forehead is a small red diamond. Her cape is blue, as is her combat boots. She stares into my green eyes and frowns.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks, eyebrows raised. I shake my head and smile up at her. "Excuse me, but I haven't see anyone this pretty in such a long time."

I look up and wait to see her reaction, but it never comes. Well, not for a minute.

Her face stays as an emotionless mask until she grits her teeth and unexpectedly punches me in my jaw. I groan and fall over to the side, seeing stars.

"Why is everyone so intent on punching me today?!" I say, exasperated, and she huffs. "From what I've heard, you deserve more than a punch from me, _Hans_." She spits out my name as if it pains her to do so. A disgusted look crosses her face.

"I am immune to flirting. Don't even try." With that she raises her hood, turns, and disappears into the shadows. There is another slight click noise, and the dim light bulb goes out.

I curse and try to get up. I remember the cuffs and fall back down, banging my head on the hard, cold, concrete wall.

I slowly drift off into a restless sleep.

_I am lying on a sheet of ice, face freezing. I shiver and sit up, looking for a trace of life. When my eyes look up to meet more ice, as I expect them to, they see a storm instead. A raging storm that grows closer and closer. I try to get up, but find that my limbs are frozen to the cold ground._

_The storm envelops me, snow, ice, and black sand surrounding me. I feel myself being lifted from the ground. I scream in terror and cover my head with my arms. I hear a laugh that sounds evil, and whip my head around, looking for the source._

_It speaks. "Your fear, Hans, is so amazing." I crease my eyebrows and shout to the wind. "Who are you? Show yourself!"_

_Another laugh. "As you wish, Hans."_

_The storm clears, and I fall to the ground. I hit it hard, and groan. When I open my eyes, I see black sand everywhere. On the ice, sweeping through the air, creating a person._

_Wait, what was that last one?_

_I rub my eyes and take a look back. I was right, the black sand is creating a human-shaped figure. I stumble to my feet, and instinctively reach for my sword. I grit my teeth when I my hand reaches my belt. _

_No sword._

_I place my feet right in front of each other and hold up my fists. I guess I'll have to fight this 'thing' old fashioned. Hand-to-hand._

_The sand clears, billowing out in all directions. I cover my eyes, and when it hits me, I hear screams. Girl screams Guy screams. Child screams. It sickens me, and I cover my ears._

_I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "There is no reason to not be afraid." Whispers a voice, and my head jerks up. A man dressed in a black cape, with black hair smiles at me, his teeth also black. His skin is a white gray, and his eyes are a menacingly deep yellow. _

_He smirks at me and stretches out a hand. "Join me." He whispers. "And all your troubles will…disappear." I get up without his help and shake my head. _

"_No."_

_He laughs, the sound giving me shivers up and down my spine. This man, this 'thing', is the very definition of evil._

_He raises his head. "Hans," he says. "Come with me, and once again be a prince of the southern isles."_

_This catches my attention. I turn to him. "You have my attention." He smirks. "I knew that would do the trick."_

_He sweeps out his hand, and a globe appears. He points to it, and I can see little flickers of light dotting the surface. There are millions of the lights._

_Then black sand starts to cover inch by inch, continent by continent, unit the world is covered in black sand. The tiny dots that remind me of fireflies start to flicker out, slowly losing their shine._

_The man besides me laughs. "Hans, this is the world that we will rule. Together. Fear will be their enemy."_

_Words come spilling out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I'll join you." He laughs, and places his arm around my broad, muscled shoulder._

_He flicks his hand again, and the globe covered in the black grainy sand disperses. A picture comes up. It's a man, probably no older than 18, with white hair and porcelain skin. He has gray eyes, and is wearing a blue sweatshirt and brown trousers. In his hand is a curved staff, like a shepherd's cane._

_The man points to the young man. "His name is Jack Frost, and he must be annihilated. He has ice and snow powers, and he is a threat to our kingdom." I nod at him._

"_Is he the man-" The black-haired man nods. "He is Queen Elsa's beau." His hold on my shoulders goes away, and he smiles at me as his body starts to turn to black sand and blow away._

"_Remember," he says, "kill Jack. And my name is Pitch Black."_

_His mouth disappears, and the storm blows around me again._

I jolt awake and find myself still strapped to the wall. I go to sit up and hit something cold. I twist around to grab it, and in the dark, I finger the words:

_Fear is their enemy, not ours. You know what to do._

I do. I do know what I have to do. I have to kill Jack Frost.

_**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Ya, I know, I am horrible. Well, until next time,**_

_**FOR NARNIA!**_

_**:p**_

_**Alrightly, bye!**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Getting to Know You, Part l

_**A/N:**_

_**I don't own Brave, Frozen, ROTG, Tangled, or Teen Titans. I only own the idea, plot, and OC. No, wait, the OC credit goes to hcsp1. Thanks!**_

_**Okay, this chapter is kinda confusing. So stay with me.**_

_**I got a PM message from hcsp1 that said in Chapter 12, he thought that Merida's and Pit's relationship went from an awkward meeting to hugging and giving out a kiss. **_

_**So, being the amazing author that I am, went back to check it out. He was right! I don't know what I did there. * hangs head in shame* **_

_***whispers* Sorry**_

_**Ok, that was bothering me to NO end! So here is a chapter that takes place between Chapter 7 and Chapter 12. This was needed.**_

_**I got a haircut! It's angled. It's shot in the front, and gets longer as it goes. I had it streaked with purple, because it's my favorite color! Wow, I get sidetracked easily! :p**_

_**This will be the chapter when we finally get to see pit's personality come out. Sarcastic, smart, cunning. **_

_**Ok, now to the story! **_

**Chapter 18**

**Merida's POV**

I snuggle deep into my bed, and the contents of the day swirl around in my head. I smile as I think of Pit. He was so nice. And I acted like a fool, pointing my bow at him. That was probably not the best thing to do to the man that you have a crush on.

I grimace when I think of what I said in departing. "I have to go, I should go, I gotta go…um…bye!" And then I fled the garden. I am such a fool.

I pull the covers closer to my body, and breathe in the scent of winter. All the sheets here seem to smell like winter. I don't know what winter smells like, but to me it's the crisp clear air and the coldness. These sheets have those qualities, so ya.

I slowly fall asleep. My mum says that I fall asleep like you fall in love. Slowly, then all at once. **[Catch the reference!?]**

When I wake, I squint my eyes. Sunshine is pouring through the windows, through the heavy white-blue curtains. I yawn and sit up, unsure of what woke me.

Then I hear a knock and jump, causing my bed to squeal in protest. I hear a voice. "Princess Merida? There is a note from Mr. Pit Prower of Etalon under your door."

I recognize that voice. It's Kai.

I blush at the mention of Pit. "Thank you!" I call out, and climb out of bed. "Welcome, Princess."

I hear footsteps retreating down the hallway, towards my mum and da's room. I run a brush through my hair and wrap a robe around me. I am only dressed in a thin summer nightgown, because the rooms get warm at night, despite the open windows.

I creep to the door, and press my ear against it, making sure that no one is outside.

I open the door and grab the note from out from under it. Quickly I latch it back into place, and run back to my bed. I discard the robe and flop onto the bed.

I run my finger under the envelope flap, and pop open the seal. The seal is made from purple wax, and has a dove etched into it. Around the dove there is an arrow, and the arrow has writing under it. It says:

_Et nos unum sumus. _

I think quickly back to my lesson with my mum on Latin.

Think Merida! I say to myself, and then widen my eyes. I know!

It means 'We are one."

I smile and carefully remove the emblem. I put it on my nightstand and turn back to the note. I open it and take a deep breath before reading it.

_Princess Merida of DunBroch, I invite you to horseback riding through the forest, an archery competition, and a seaside picnic for dinner this evening at exactly 5 o'clock. Be sure to grab your horse before meeting me. Do not dress up, this is merely a get-to-know-each-other event, not a date._

_Meet me by the edge of the woods by the big oak tree._

_Signed,_

_The duke of Etalon, Mr. Pit Prower._

I gasp and drop the note.

I sit in front of the mirror, trying not to whimper at Anna brushing my hair. She smiles back at my reflection, and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"This isn't a date, Anna. Just a friend meeting another friend." She nods, and places her hands on her hips. She picks up the note that was laying on the dresser.

"Oh, really? Horseback riding through the forest, an archery contest, and a seaside picnic is just a friend meeting another friend?" She asks, a triumphant smirk dancing on her lips.

I laugh. "Yes. Now give that back!" I jump for the note, but she holds it out of my grasp. "Uh-uh. Nope. Not going to happen, Mer, until you let me finish your hair."

I pout and plop back into the vanity seat, and she smiles and picks up the brush again. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath.

I hear her voice. "Done. That's better." I crack open my eyes and I see my red flaming hair smooth and shiny, only slightly curly. It falls past my rump while I'm sitting, and I laugh. "Any way to get this out of my way?" She looks at me, eyes narrow.

"I see what you are doing." I lift my eyebrows. "Oh, yes?" She smirks. "Yep."

I cross my arms. "Fine, Anna. Enlighten me by telling me what I have planned without telling me."

She laughs. "You want to impress him, don't you?" I shoot her back a death glare, but she just laughs it off.

I sigh and get up, walking over to my bag. I unclasp it and reach for the bottom, where my mum stashed the hair ribbons when she thought I wasn't looking. But I saw her. Busted.

I choose the deep purple one, to match my dark purple dress. Then I grab a few pins and go back to the mirror, where Anna is till laughing off my execution declaration to her.

I take the first few strands of my hair and twist them. I hold them to my mouth and twist the other side of my hair the same way. Then I tie them back with the ribbon. There. At least now my hair won't get in my face.

Then I slip on my favorite black boots. Anna may had made me wear a different dress, but at least my toes will be comfy in their boots. I take a glance at the pocket watch on the bed stand.

It's 4:47.

I squeal and grab my bow and arrows. I run from the room, hair flying. I run down the halls and slide down the main staircases' banister. I race out the main doors and across the courtyard. I skip through the open gates, and cross the bridge.

Townspeople see me and bow or curtsy. I wave and speed on, to the stables. I fly through the town square, and shove open the doors to the Arendelle Stables. I breathe in the familiar smell of hay, horses, and sweat. With the slightest twang of manure.

I half skip, half run to Agnes' stall, and throw open the door. I grab his reins and his harness from the hook on the wall, and put them on him. Then I swing myself up, bow around my body and sheath wrapped around my waist.

"Ya!" I cry, and flick the reins. Agnes shoots forward, hoofs making a high clicking sound on the tile.

The door is rill open, and we gallop out. I hear cries of delight and find a crowd of little kids chasing Agnes and I. I laugh at them trying to catch us, and Agnes thunders out of Arendelle and across the fjord.

Queen Elsa had a bridge built across the fjord, and posted guards at either end. I nod to them and they let me through.

We gallop across the bridge, and in no time, reach the other end, because Agnes is going so fast.

The guards at the other end hear us, and turn, spears and guns raised. They relax when they see me, and let me pass.

I thank them as we gallop away, into the setting sun. I reach the oak tree and stop Agnes. I jump off him, and hook his reins to a tree branch. I look up.

This has to be the tree. It's huge. I have the sudden urge to climb it, but I restain myself. My mum wouldn't like me doing that.

I hear voice and turn.

"Pit." I say.

He bows. "Princess Merida Grace Labuan." He pronouncing my full name give me chills.

"Shall we?" he asks, and leads his own horse out of the forest. His horse is a pure white, with brown huge eyes, that make me want to say 'Aww…'

He extends his hand, and leads me back to Agnes. "Up you go, my lady." He says in his deep voice, and it makes me shiver.

Once I am up he goes to his own horse and mo0unts him. He turns to me. "Shall we?" He asks, and I smile.

"Yes." I answer.

He nods and flick's his horses' reins. "Ya1" he says, and he gallops off. I am not too far behind as we run through the shadows of the forest together.

**A/N:**

**Wow, this chapter was long! The next chapter will be part ll. It would have been too long for me, and probably you, to handle.**

**Then after part ll, we will get back to the story at hand. I know y'all are so excited to see what happens next, so I'll update as soon as I can!**

**:p**

**Don't forget to leave a review, y'all!**


	19. Chapter 19: Getting to Know You, Part ll

_**A/N:**_

_**Whoa, I can't believe that this story has gotten 14 reviews, 3 favorites, 4 followers, and 770+ views! *squeals in excitement and throws a party***_

_**Thank you to everyone!**_

_**Okay, here is Part ll of Getting to Know You.**_

_**Okay, I know this is sad, but the next chapter is the last one. But wait! Before you go crying off into a corner, listen up. I might be making a sequel, so don't worry! PM if u want me to make one. If I do one it will be called **__**Bring Me Home Book ll: Home is Where I Want to Be. **__** Like the title? The first chapter will be up about the 25**__**th**__** of July, so right after this is done, I'll start that to make y'all happy.**_

_**I was going to post this as soon as I was done, but yesterday I was grounded. :'( Ya, that's how I roll jk.**_

_**The characters will all be the same. Anna/Kristoff; Elsa/Jack; Merida/Pit; Rapunzel/Eugene…and so on. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_

**Chapter 19**

**Merida's POV**

Horse hooves thunder through the underbrush, as Agnes and I keep pace with Pit and his horse. I takes a look back at me. "Hard keepin' up, eh, Princess?" He asks, and I smile. "Nope."

I hear him laugh. "Then get up here!" I shrug. "Okay."

I flick the reins. "C'mon Agnes, let's show this royal brat what we can do."

"Hey!" I hear, and chuckle. "You weren't supposed to hear that!" I yell up ti him, and he smirks back. "Excuse me then, Princess."

I laugh at him. "You're excused." Then I flick the reins again. "Ya, Agnes!" I yell, and he bursts forward, gaining on Pit.

He looks back and I surprised to see us gaining on him. He flicks the reins on his own horse. "C'mon Brooke, you got this!" He yells, but we are faster.

Agnes and I pass him with ease, and come to a stop. His horse, Brooke, also stops, to avoid a collision.

Pit stops, and I smirks back at him. He has no way of getting out now. I arch my eyebrow at him. "Where to, Mr. Prower?" He smiles. "Ugh, don't call me that. _Everyone_ calls me that. Call me Pit, the most handsome thing that you have ever seen in your whole life." I smirk.

"That ain't happen'. Call me Merida, or Mer for short." He nods. "Okay."

We sit in silence for a few moments, listening to the wind whistle through the tree leaves and the birds sing out their songs and melodies. I close my eyes and soak in the sound.

Then I open my eyes and make contact with Pit's icy but warm blue eyes. "Tired?" he jokes, and I smile. "Never. Where to, Pit?"

He nods to my right. "Over there." I pull Agnes out of the way, and we trot through the woods, enjoying the scene.

He looks at me. "So, little lady, how are you still single?" I don't answer to that, I simply raise an eyebrow. He is quick to explain.

"A lady like yourself should be appreciated. Good with a bow, fiery temper, strong-willed, a sense of humor, and simply stunning."

I raise my eyebrows at that last one. I fake shock and place a hand over my chest. "Pit, are you flirting with me?" He smiles. "You better believe it, Mer."

I shake my head. "Flattery never gets you anywhere, Pit." He smirks. "With you, maybe not. But with the other girls that my mother drags in, it does."

I nod. "I feel you, Pit. My mum has tried to make me marry before, and I ended up turning her to a bear, so yeah…"

I trail off, playing with Agnes' reins. Pit snorts, and I look up with surprise. "A bear?" he asks, and I blush. "Um…yeah…eh..."

He burst out laughing. "A…a…b…bear?!" He says, laughing so hard his face turns red. I smirk. "Yeah, don't wear it out."

We round the corner, and I gasp at what I see. In the clearing, here are straw bales, with target painted on with red paint. The bales have helmets and stick arms, like Olaf.

I turn to him, eyebrows raised. "What is this?" He smirks and begins to recite.

"_A horseback ride through the woods, and archery contest…"_

I roll my eyes, and he fakes being hurt. "Ow, Mer, that hurt." I laugh at him and swing off Agnes. "Good."

His face shows surprise. "Whoa, that's never happened before. When I say that. Every other girl just flies into my arms and apologizes like I'll execute her on the spot."

I roll my eyes and wink at him while leading Agnes to the other end of the clearing, where there is a trough set up filled with hay and water. I slip off his reins and his harness. "Well, Pit, I am sorry to tell you, but I am not 'every other girl.'"

He sighs and jumps off Brooke. "I can see that."

He leads her to Agnes, and he eyes her suspiciously. I laugh and stroke his mane. "It's alright boy, she's a friend, not a foe." He shakes his mane and goes back to eating.

Pit undoes Brooke's reins, and puts her up against Agnes. He looks at her, then goes back to eating. She bends down to do the same.

I laugh at the two of them and turn to Pit. He smooth's back his hair, and bows to me. "Princess, may I have this contest?" I roll my eyes at him, but he doesn't see. I nod. "You may," and place one of my arrows from my sheath in his outstretched palm. He stands as I walk to the middle of the hay-men things. I turn back to him and beckon to come forward.

"Are you coming or not?" I ask, and he straightens up and walks over. It's then that I notice his clothes. Plain dark purple shirt, with beige suit pants. I am shocked that he wears a necklace. Its dark gray, swirled with white. I the middle is the seal on the envelope that I got from him.

He points to me. "Didn't I say _not_ to dress up?" I wipe my sweaty palms on my deep purple dress. "Yep. But a certain strawberry blond princess didn't listen."

He groans. "Was it Anna?" He asks, and I smile. "No," I say, sarcastically, "It was Sven."

He face palms. "I knew that reindeer was up to something. I have to laugh. "You, know, you are kinda funny." I say, and he smirks.

"I know."

I roll my eyes. "And _**so**_ humble."

He puffs out his chest. "Pisth, I know that too. Tell me something I don't know."

I shake my head, and he looks at me. "You first?"

I nod. "Kay."

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**Pit's POV**

She draws back the string to her bow and takes a deep breath. The arrow finds its mark, right through the bull's eye. She smirks at me and I roll my eyes right back at her.

**Later…**

She beat me. She beat me by single arrow. On the last target, I got a bull's eye right through the middle. I smirked at her. I win. She puts on a smart cunning smile and I start to feel uneasy.

She loads the bow and pulls back the bowstring, preparing to fire. She closes her yes and takes a deep breath. The bow doesn't move.

With a flourished gin she lets the string loose, firing the arrow. It spins toward the target, and completely shocks me.

Her arrow flies to the target, and splits mine in half. Hers goes deep into the wood behind the target itself.

She wins.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

We ride through the forest. Her horse, Angus, has become best friends with Brooke. They ride side by side, neighing to each other like they are long-lost friends.

Because they are right next to each other, Merida and I are also. I sneak a look at her. Her hair has come out of its ribbons, flowing in the cool breeze. Her head is up, hair whipping gracefully in the wind.

I have never met someone like her before. She is both fragile and strong, tempered and clam. She is a unique person that I want to come and know better.

That's the whole reason she is here. Duh.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

When we reach the site of the picnic, Merida gasps. It's so beautiful out here.

We are on a cliff, facing Arendelle. From here it looks like a crystal play castle. There are tiny, tiny figures coming in and out. They look like the dolls that my mum had in my nursery when I was little, because she thought that I was going to have a little sister, but she never came. My mum lost the baby before she was born. So I became an only child.

Merida swings herself off Angus, skirts flying. She tugs at them, exasperated. "Anna, I am so getting you when we get back." She grumbles, and I laugh.

"Having trouble there, milady?" She narrows ad rolls her eyes at me. "Shut up, Pit." I smirk and wave my hand. "You hungry?"

"Starving." She answers, and I take her hand and lead her over to the designated picnic site. The sun is setting, painting the sky purple, pink, red, and orange.

Merida sighs. "Beautiful." She whispers, and I smirk. "I know I am."

She rolls her eyes and playfully pushes me. "Shut up, not you. The sunset."

I pretend to be shocked. "What?! You don't think that I am beautiful?" She nods. "Nope."

I feign hurt and place my hand on my chest. "Ow, princes, that hurt." She smiles. "Good."

I just smile at her insulting me and grab the picnic basket from Brooke's saddlebags. I also grab the blanket that was under her saddle for us to sit on.

Merida is already sitting on the very edge of the cliff, feet dangling off. The wind blows through her hair, whipping it over her face. I silently set down the picnic stuff and join her.

She has her sapphire blue eyes closed, and is humming a song. She turn to me and smiles. "Thank you, Pitt. This was nice."

I smile back at her. "You said 'was'. 'Was' is past tense, and this night isn't over." She looks back at me, her eyes sparkling.

I take her hand and lead her to the blanket, and the food. She takes a look at the food with wide eyes. "Do we really need all of this?" I nod. "Well, most of the apples are for Brooke and Angus, but the rest is for us."

We eat in silence, except for a few "Yum"s and "Mmm"s. Afterwards, I clean up the food and let us just drink water. We sit in silence, admiring the sunset, until it leaves and the stars come out.

We both lay back, hands behind our heads, looking up at the stars.

"Look," Merida says, and I see her pointing to a clump of stars. "It's the Pegasus constellation."

I nod. "And over there is the Big and the Little Dipper." She smiles. "Yeah."

We lay in silence for a few minutes, until I hear her speak up. "Pit…this was really nice. Thank you." I stand up, and reach for her hand. She smiles as she accepts the invitation for help. I pull her up and bow to her, and she curtsies.

"We should be getting back." I say, and I can see the disappointment on her face. "I know, I want to stay longer too, but your father threatened me and said that if I didn't bring you home before 7:00, he would have me beat."

Merida laughs. "He won't do that, don't worry." I smile. "Even so, I don't want to die." She smiles and giggles. "Alright. Let's go."

I try to help her onto Angus, but she laughs and just swings herself up. "I got this."

I grumble and get on Brooke. Off we go, trotting through the woods, enjoying the sounds of nature. When we reach the bridge, we are allowed through, and soon we are back in Arendelle.

All too soon, we are riding into Arendelle Stables, and dismounting our horses. I take off Brookes' harness, and lead her back to her pen. I give her some water and scoop some hay into her trough.

I see Merida doing the same.

We walk out of the stable, side by side. There is a crash off to our side, and Merida jumps, scared for once. She grabs my hand, obviously spooked. She watches where the sound came from, and is shaking when the culprit of the sound appears.

It's a cat.

"Don't move," I say, smirking, "It can probably smell fear." She rolls her eyes and punches my shoulder.

We get to the gates, and they are closed for the night. The guards haven't seen us yet. She smiles down at the ground, and calls up, "Princess Merida of DunBroch, seeking access through the gates."

The guards nod, and the gates begin to open. She smiles down at her shoes. "Thank you, Pit, this was fun." I smile back at her. "Yes, it was."

She reaches up and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Pit." She whispers, and I nod. She disappears through the gate, and I turn back to the road, heading back to the inn I'm staying in.

"It is a good night."

_**A/N:**_

_**There, that's done! One more chapter, then it's done. So sad, ya I know. Remember, if you would like a sequel, PM me or give me a review.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**:p**_


	20. Chapter 20: This is Only the Beginning

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey everyone, how you doing? I'll keep this Author's Note short and sweet, kay?**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF **__**Bring Me Home Book l: Home is Where the Heart is Lost**__**. I know, sad! **__**BUT!**_

_**I can and I might make a sequel. If I do, it will be called:**_

_**Bring Me Home Book ll: Home is Where Fear Lives.**_

_**Nice, huh?**_

_**Ok, this is the 20**__**th**__** and final chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**This story has currently been viewed 815+ times! Yay!**_

_**I MA SO SORRY ABOU THE LATE UPDATE. THIS CHAPPY IS SUPER DUPER LONG, SO THAT SHOULD MAKE UP FOR IT!**_

_**I am watching Rise of the Guardians, ligit, not kidding, while typing this. ;P **_

_**[Ironically, while I am typing this, my younger sister Sarah and my other younger sister Lauren are watching Frozen. And Brave had just finished. Sarah's favorite movie is Frozen, and Lauren's favorite movie is Brave.]**_

_**Warning: This chapter is intense. It includes: Blood spilling, gore, EVIL, dying, and other dark things. If you are at all uncomfortable with any of this, skip to the end of this, where you will find a clean summary of what you have missed. ;)**_

_**Happy Readings!**_

**Chapter 20**

**Jack's POV**

_Stars. All I can see is stars. The darkness spiraling around me, and then a voice. "Jack, look what you have done."_

_A light comes up to my right, and I turn. In the globe of light, I see Elsa. She is on her knees, crying, and arms hugged across her chest._

"_Elsa!" I call, and try to reach her, but my arm just goes right through the blob of light, and she disappears. Shocked, I pull my hand back, and she appears again._

_She's still on the ground, crying. "Anna." She whispers, and I become confused._

_Then the point of view changes, and we can see someone standing over her, holding a sword. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt covered in a light frost, gray eyes, brown pants, and has white hair._

_I gasp. It's me! How is that me?!_

_The man, I mean I, raise the sword, and bring down on her. I scream as I watch her fall, eyes lifeless, bleeding from her head. But the man, me, doesn't stop. He beats her with the blade until she is nothing but blood._

_I am chocking, crying, screaming. The voice appears again. "Jack, look what you have done. This is what you are going to do. This is what happens to your loved ones."_

"_No." I whisper, forcefully, and stand up, defiantly gripping my staff. "NO, this WON'T happen. It HASN'T, and it NEVR WILL. Not on my watch"_

_The voice chuckles. "Queen Elsa has you going soft, Jack." I shake my head._

_I can almost hear the smirk. "Oh, really? Then how about…Tooth?"_

_The light appears again, and this time it shows Tooth on the ground, crying. She whispers something too, like Elsa. "Remember." Then the pov goes to me holding the sword again, and I kill Tooth like I did Elsa._

"_NO." I say, holding my head. "NO, this can't be real, this can't be happening." _

_The voice laughs. "It IS real, and it IS happening."_

_The light comes up again, and this time it shows Felicity in Tooth's spot on the ground, then she changes into North, then Bunny, then Sandy, and Kristoff, and Jaime, then Olaf, and…_

_And Elsa. It runs through her death scene again, and I can't help but cry. "What's happening?!" I cry. "Why is this happening?!"_

_The voice smiles, I can hear it when it speaks. "Because of you, Jack."_

"_You've known this all your life, and you've pushed it away, locked it in your brain, never thinking about it. But it has been set loose, and now fear is yours."_

_I realize who it is now. "Pitch." I spit out his name, and he laughs. "My dear boy, you are clever."_

_He comes out of the shadows, and grabs me by the hood on my sweatshirt. "What you have concealed you will become!"_

_Then he rips off my sweatshirt, and drops it. I fall to the ground, pain shooting up and down my spine._

"_NO!" I scream, and grab my staff off the ground. I turn and thrust it towards him, and it freezes him over. I let out a sigh of relief, and pick up my shredded sweatshirt. I put it on, and notice that it is not too bad._

_I hear him. "You can't escape me, boy. Not that easily."_

_Then he disappears from sight. The only thing left behind is a wisp of nightmare dust, which I freeze in mid-air._

_The ice chunk falls to the ground, echoing around whatever I'm in._

_Then I hear another voice. "You can't escape who you really are, Jack. Not that easily." I turn and find Hans standing there, holding a certain Ice Queen in a headlock._

"_No." I whisper, and he laughs. "Yes, Jack." Elsa whimpers in his arms. "Jack, Jack, please help. Please, please, I love yo-" With a snap, he jerks her head off to the side, and she slumps to the floor, dead._

"_NO!" I scream, and run/fly at him. He waits until I am inches away, then does something. My stomach instantly feels pain, and I move a hand to my stomach, almost in slow motion. When I pull it back, there is blood dripping off my fingers._

_I feel myself falling, and my staff falls from my fingers. "no." I whisper, as I hit the floor. Right next to Elsa. Her neck is at an odd angle, of to the side facing me. I struggle to reach out, and grasp her cold hand in mine. "I love you too, Elsa." I whisper, before blacking out._

"NOO!" I scream, bolting up in a bed. "ELSA!" I a feel hand on my shoulder, and look into the eyes of a man and a woman, both with brown hair. The girl is wearing a plain light purple dress, and the man is wearing a blue green shirt. The man reaches for me. "Jack, wait-" I push him away. "Where is Elsa?!" I ask in a frantic voice, and the man nods to the woman by his side. "Punize, go get Elsa."

The dark-haired woman nods, and runs out the door. The man turns back to me. "Jack, I need you to calm down." I shake my head. "No. Where is Elsa?!" The man sighs. "She's in her room. My wife is going to get her." IO give him a look. "Your wife?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yes. I am Prince Eugene of Corona, and she is my wife, Princess Rapunzel of Corona."

I grumble. "Why is everyone around here royal?" he laughs. "Well, why aren't you royal? I thought you were a prince." I shake my head. "Nope."

He grins.

"There, you are calmed down now."

I cross my arms. "But I am still waiting for Elsa."

It's at that moment that Princess Rapunzel comes running in, with a certain Queen behind her.

"ELSA!" I cry, and jump out of bed. I fly over to her and embrace her tightly. "You're alive."

**Elsa's POV**

"ELSA!" he screams, and I gasp. "JACK!" he jumps out of the hospital bed and flies to me, and embraces me like there is no tomorrow. "You're alive." He whispers, and I stand there puzzled.

_What does he mean, I'm alive?_

I hug him back and start to cry. "Jack…you were…were…dead…" I say, sobbing into his blue hoodie. He holds me tight to his chest, letting me sob into his shirt.

We stay there, just holding each other, and I see Rapunzel and Eugene smile at each other and make their way around us. They close the door behind us, leaving the two of us ice-bearing lovers standing there, embracing.

When he pulls back, he kisses me, and I fall into the kiss. His lips are cold, but yet they are also warm at the same exact time.

When he ends the kiss, I take a look into his deep gray eyes. They hold many emotions. Such as love, joy, anger, desperation, fear, and awkwardness. I pul him to the hospital bed, and we sit, side by side, in silence.

And that's how Raven finds us. She appears in a swirl of black energy. Jack jumps up and gets in front of me. "Go away, Pitch." He growls, and then Raven appears.

She takes in the scene. Me, sitting on the bed, and Jack wielding his staff. She raises and eyebrow at his words and looks to me.

_What…?_

I shrug and get up, grabbing Jack's shoulders. "Jack," I say, "this is Raven. She's…not from around here." He growls, still holding his staff like he is going to attack her.

"What's she doing here?" he asks, and I shrug. "Well, I'm not sure exactly, but-" He growls. "Pitch sent her."

"Wha…?" I say, just as he lifts his staff and sends a burst of ice Raven's way.

"No!" I yell, and lunge for him, but the icy blast has already left his staff, and it goes flying towards Raven.

She lifts and eyebrow, and raises her hands. Then the ice envelops her, and I scream. "JACK!" he turns. "What?" I ball up my fists, and tell myself to calm down.

"WHY?! She was here to heal you, because you died, and she brought you back to life!"

His face shows shock, and confusion. "What?"

I shake my head. "She has healing powers, and she brought you back to life when you were dead."

His face softens. "Oh."

I hear a crack, and turn to where Raven's ice-incased body should be. Instead there is a dome-shaped ice-covered shape, and it is cracking. Jack once again raises his staff to protect me, and I roll my eyes.

The ice breaks, and Raven stands there, eyebrows still raises. The black dome falls, and she lets her hood down. She walks towards us. "So, Elsa, this is Jack. Nice first impression, Frost." She says, and Jack's eyes follow her wherever she steps.

She looks him dead in the eye, and I almost laugh. Even though she is shorter than him, and he has to look down, she is defiantly intimidating him.

She sighs, and turns to me, gesturing to him. "Will he even listen to me?" She asks, and I shrug. "I dunno."

Jack shoots me a glare. "What are you two talking about?" I walk over to him and grab his arm. "Raven needs to scan you for any more injuries, and you have to trust her to do so."

He looks warily in the direction of the purple-haired healer. "What do you mean?"

"She would need you to lay down on the bed, and she would have to scan you, and possibly enter your mind-"

He shakes his head, and cuts me off. "No." I sigh in exasperation. "Jack-"

He shakes his head again, and backs up. "No way. How do we know that we can trust her?" I throw my hands into the air. "Jack, she brought you back to life when _you died right in front of me_. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I don't give him a chance to answer.

"Jack, besides Anna, you mean everything to me. And when you died…I locked myself up again. I put myself through isolation. I put you through that pain. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had that accident. Raven brought you back to life. She gave me a second chance. That's why I trust her. And if you love me, you'll trust me."

He sighs, and I turn away, hands hugging my chest. "Fine Jack." I start to walk away, but feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn. "Jack-"

He spins me and kisses me. When he pulls back he bows his head, and our noses connect lightly. "I trust you." He whispers. I melt at those words. I pull him lightly to where Raven is standing, trying not to hear our private conversation.

I tap her on the shoulder, and she looks up. I pull Jack tight to my side. "He's ready."

She nods. "Then let's get started."

Elsa pulls me to the hospital bed, but then stops. She turns to Raven. "Can I go get the others?" she asks, and Raven nods. "Make it quick, Jack's energy is fading."

I look at her in surprise as Elsa runs from the room. "How do you know that?" I ask her, and she turns to face me. "Excuse me?"

"How did you know that?" I ask her again, and she gives me a slight smile. "I'm an empath." I shrug my shoulders is confusion. "Say what now?"

She rolls her eyes, but smiles, so I know that I'm not being rude. "An empath is a person that can sense other people's emotions. I could sense you being tired very easily, Frost."

"Oh." I say, and nod. She nods back. "Okay then, are we ready?"

Elsa runs into the room with Prince Eugene, Princess Merida, Princess Rapunzel, Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, and the duke of Etalon.

_Wait, what was that last one?_

The duke and Merida are holding hands, and I chuckle. Anna must have found some way to hook them up. That was all she could talk about.

Elsa steps forward, and grabs m arm. She leads me to the bed, and she whispers, "Do you trust me?" I give her a peck on the cheek. "Always."

I whisper back, and she smiles. I lay down, but still hold tight to her hand.

I turn to Raven. "I'm ready." I say, and she nods. "Kay. Like last time, I need absolute silence, alight?"

Everyone nods, and she smiles. "Thanks."

She turns to me, and draws her hood up. Elsa tightens her grip on my hand.

Raven closes her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chants, and a raven-like from rises from her body. It flaps its wings and flies towards me. I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

I ready myself for an impact, but it never comes. The only touch I feel is Elsa's hand leaving mine. Then lips touching my lips.

I open my eyes and see gray skin, and purple hair. I look into her deep black eyes, and think. _Wait, I thought she had purple eyes! _ I jerk back, bringing the girl's face into full view. It's Raven.

I sit up and see Elsa laying on the ground, on her knees, surrounded by black sand. Black nightmare sand. Black nightmare dust. Pitch.

Its fingers leave Elsa, and she falls to the ground. They weave through the air towards me, and I try to move, but I'm stuck, frozen in place.

**Elsa's POV**

The black sand leaves me, and makes it way towards Jack. I see the sand that surrounds everyone else leave them too, and they fall to their knees. Merida is screaming for Pit, Anna for Kristoff, and Rapunzel for Eugene.

I'm screaming loudest of all, for Jack. "JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!" I yell, and he yells back. I can barely see him through the storm around him, but I can hear him.

"ELSA!" he calls. "Elsa, I love you!"

The he fades from view, and I scream. "JACK! JACK! I LOVE YOU!" I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Merida's boyfriend, the duke of Etalon. "We need to leave," he says simply, and picks me up, heading towards the door.

"NO!" I yell, and thrash in his arms. "I won't leave Jack! Put me down!" I escape from him and run towards the fallen Raven, and the raging black sand storm.

Raven groans and turns over, black eyes slowly opening. They dilate, and fade into a purple color again. She gets a good look at what's happened, and tears start to run down her face. "_no_." she whispers.

I help her up, and give her to the nearest person, which happens to be Kristoff. "Get her to safety," I say, and he nods. I watch him run towards the entrance, along with Pit, Merida, Anna, Olaf, Rapunzel, and Eugene.

I turn back to where Jack is. The storm swirls around him, but I can see a shape of a human start to emerge. "Jack?" I say, carefully walking closer. "Jack, is that you?"

"No." there is a growl, and I turn, hands raised and ready to shoot ice. A man comes out of the shadows, and smiles at me. "Hello, Queen Elsa. Enjoying the show?" He sweeps out his hands, and I frown. "No."

He laughs, sending shivers down my spine. "Oh, Queen Elsa, what a disappointment. Why?" he ask, and I know that he's mocking me.

I growl and shoot ice at him, and it impales him. But he's still smiling. His body contorts around the ice tip, and he falls to the ground, like rubber. I grit my teeth. Boy, this is going to be a harder fight than I thought.

The man in black rubs his head. "This is obviously going nowhere. Jack, let's end this now."

I gasp and turn back to where the tornado-like sand storm was. It's died down, and now I can see Jack sitting on his cane, a wicked smile on his face.

"jack?" I whisper, and the man in black behind me laughs. I turn back to face him. "Who. Are. You?" I ask through gritted teeth. He smirks. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Pitch Black, the master of nightmares, the deliverer of fear, the-"

I cut him off. "So, Pitch, what do you want?" He rolls his glowing yellow eyes and laughs. "Oh, Miss. Elsa, I thought you were smarter than this. What's the two most feared things on this earth?"

I stay silent. He leans in. "The dark, and the cold. Perfect together." I growl, and lunge for him, but an arm wraps itself around my neck, strangling me. I choke, coughing, and the arm holds me like that, except another appears in my line of vision, and puts itself around my head.

Whatever it is, it's holding me in a headlock.

I struggle, and Pitch laughs. "So fragile, like a bird. Like a…raven." I hear a scream and the person holding me drops me of surprise. I whirl, and see Raven lying on the ground, bleeding from a hole in her chest. From an ice spike, that Jack sent through her.

I gasp and run to her. When I reach her, I drop to my knees. She's giving off short, wheezing breaths. I feel her grab my hand, and I look down at her.

She lets her hand go out of mine, and leaves something behind. I turn over my hand and find the red, yellow, and black circle that she was talking into when she first came here.

I look at her, and she nods to it. "Call…call…call Robin." I shrug. "How do I do that?"

She lifts her hand faintly, and points weakly to the red button protruding from the device. "Push it." She whispers, and I do. The screen lights up, and there is static, then a picture of a man comes up.

It's the male from before, the one with black spiky hair and the domino mask.

He peers at me. "Who are you? Where's Raven?" I say nothing, just turn the screen towards Raven, and she smiles weakly. "Um…hi Robin." He gasps. "What happened?!"

She huffs, and clutches at her chest. "Well, you know, bad guy kinda kicked my butt…"

Robin starts typing something on the computer in front of him. He's muttering, "Gar's going to freak, he's gonna kill me…"

Raven shakes her head. "He won't kill you. Get him." Robin looks up. "Are you sure you want him to see you like this?"

She nods uncertainty. "Yeah." He sighs. "GAR! GAR!" he yells, and I hear a swooshing sound from behind him.

I hear another voice and the green-skinned man comes into view. "What Robin? I was playing Mega Monkeys 4-" Robin points to the screen, cutting off the green man's complaint.

His eyes widen with fear when he sees Raven lying there, more pale than usual. He grabs Robin by the collar. "WHAT HAPPENED!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND HER!"

Robin kicks him in the stomach, and the man drops him. "Beast Boy, calm down. I am, sending you in there to get her. Go get ready."

Beast Boy runs off, and Robin starts typing furiously. "Cyborg!" he calls, and he half-metal, half-human man pops up. "Yeah Rob?" Robin points to the screen, and Cyborg freaks out.

After doing the same reaction that Beast Boy had, Robin tells him to summon up 'the portal generator'.

I look down at Raven, whose breathing is getting slower, and shallower. I hear a laugh when she breaths, a raspy intake of oxygen.

I whip my head over to where Jack is standing, and Pitch has his hand on Jack's shoulder. Tears leak down my face at the sight of Jack laughing at someone in pain. Something is definitely wrong, because his pupils are completely black.

There is a bright light, and the sound of someone burping again. The portal, I guess what that is, appears, and the green man steps out. He takes a look around, before turning into an animal. He turns into a goat and goes ramming into Pitch and Jack. Both go flying, and he turns back.

Beast Boy runs over to where Raven is lying on the floor, bleeding out. His eyes widen, and start to gloss over in tears. He squats down, and carefully places his arm under her knees, and slips his right arm under her head.

He picks her up, and walks over to the blob of light. He turns for a one second. "Thank you, Queen Elsa." he says, and disappears into the light.

The light gets smaller after he leaves, until it completely goes away.

I wipe away the tears and go to get up, but I am slammed into something. I fall from the wall, groaning in pain. I slowly roll over and turn to see Jack, eyes wide and black, looking down at me. He places his foot on my hip, making sure I don't go anywhere.

He smirks at me laying there, and raises his staff. "Goodbye, Queen _Elsa_." He spits out my name with such vigor, that it seems like it is made of poison.

I close my eyes, tears pricking at my vision. I wait for the blow that would end my life. But it doesn't come. Instead I hear a voice.

"Jack, leave her be." I feel the wait of his foot leave my side, and open my eyes.

My love is standing next to Pitch, smiling evilly. I clench my fist, and send a stream of ice their way. It knocks Pitch to the ground, but Jack creates an ice barrier to protect himself.

He helps Pitch up, and he turns to me.

"Goodbye Queen Elsa."

They begin to melt into the shadows, and I call out, "This isn't over!"

Only Pitch's face remains.

"_No_," he whispers, as his face retreats into the deepest, darkest shadows. "_This is only the beginning_."

_**Dun-dun-dun! This is the end! :'( I know. Leave a review about the awesomeness of this story, or you want another. All is welcome, including flames.**_

_**Summary for all the blood, gore, and evil haters out there:**_

Jack has a nightmare where it shows that everyone he loves is killed by his hand. Starting with Elsa, then the guardians, then Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and even Sven.

Pitch shows up and tells him that he did this, that it is his fault. When he wakes, Rapunzel and Eugene are watching over him, and she runs out to go get everyone.

She returns with Raven, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Pit, and Olaf. Eugene stays with Jack, and when Rapunzel returns, Elsa and Jack have an emotional reunion.

But Jack won't let Raven heal him, because he thinks that Raven is Pitch in disguise, and Elsa has to persuade him to lie down, so she can fully heal his broken and bruised body. He notices that Raven's eyes are black, not purple like he thought.

But when he does lay down on the bed, Raven kisses him instead. Black dust covers him, and when he sits up, everyone else in the room is also covered. Elsa yells to him that she loves him, and he yells back that he loves her too.

Then he is consumed by the dust, and Pit tries to take Elsa out, but she won't let him. Raven wakes up, and is promptly shot through the chest with an ice spike.

She is rescued by Beast Boy, and Pitch and Jack leave, after being hurt by Elsa.

Pitch tells Elsa that this is not the end, but rather, 'this is only the beginning'.

_**Review! And remember:**_

_**You want sequel, Yes?**_

_**I NEED FEEDBACK TO DO SO!**_


End file.
